Incidentes Amorosos
by charlie nim
Summary: Kise Ryouta está enamorado del cantante de una popular banda de rock, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami Taiga adora a su rubio amigo. Takao Kuzanari no puede quitarle la vista de encima al pelirrojo. Por lo cual Midorima Shintaro sufre en silencio por su amor no correspondido. Pero... Nijimura Shuzou no estaba en los planes de ninguno.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencias:_ AU, un poco de OoC en ocasiones, algún error ortográfico que quizás no haya notado, clichés (que son el pan de cada día), homosexualidad en grandes dosis (todo se basa en ello), parejas cracks y más...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la foto utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todoes con fin de entretener un poco. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** se encontraba descansando en un banco del centro comercial, después de todo ya era hora de que renovara su armario. Lo normal sería que su queridísimo amigo Kagami Taiga estuviera allí ayudándole, pero por alguna razón estaba ocupado... Cosa que desilusionó al rubio.

—Hmpf, tengo hambre... ¡Oh, claro! ¡Debo comprar el nuevo disco! —se levantó de un salto. La comida podía esperar. Sobre todo si se trataba del nuevo disco de su grupo favorito.

Con algo de dificultad (por la gran cantidad de bolsas) fue directo a la tienda de CD's más cercana en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** al contrario que su mejor amigo acababa de terminar su turno en la cafetería en la cual trabajaba. Se despidió del jefe Imayoshi, con rapidez; por si acaso intentaba cosas que podrían llevarlo a la cárcel.

Y se dirigió a su casa, los exámenes se acercaban y él no es lo que se conoce como un estudiante ejemplar... Además que ya tenía un hambre de mil demonios.

Aunque... Eso podría esperar un poco.

Se detuvo en frente de una pequeña cancha de baloncesto, con una sonrisa se dispuso a practicar un poco. Claro, nunca salía de casa sin un balón de baloncesto.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** "casualmente" se encontraba caminando por ahí. Pero por "alguna extraña razón" se había escondido en unos arbustos cercanos al pelirrojo. Con cámara en mano sacaba fotos al chico. No era un acosador o algo parecido, claro que no. Solo tenía una "pequeña fijación" en Kagami.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, cosa que le sobresaltó y casi pega el grito de su vida. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Menos mal que él no pareció darse cuenta.

Al revisar su móvil se encontró con una llamada perdida de Midorima, y varios mensajes de texto; que aunque eran cortantes Takao podía notar la preocupación.

—Lo siento, Shin- _chan_ , pero ahora estoy ocupado —susurró y sin más volvió a su labor de capturar las mejores poses. Entre algunos suspiros.

* * *

—Tsk, ese idiota de Takao... ¿Por qué no me contesta? Aunque no es como si me importara —se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que tenía.

—Mido- _chin_ ~, el pastel no se hará solo y tengo hambre~.

—Ya, ya, Murasakibara, en vez de quejarte ayúdame un poco —una vez puestas sus gafas de nuevo fue a por una cuchara del cajón a su lado.

 **Midorima Shintaro** estaba junto a su medio hermano, Atsushi preparando el pastel para él cumpleaños de su padre. Bueno, más bien, solo lo hacia Midorima.

—No quiero~ —el más alto se llevó una fresa a la boca para luego recostar su cabeza en la mesa como un peso muerto.

—Entonces, te quedarás sin cena —fue a por el recipiente de las fresas para encontrarse con su hermano comiéndoselas— Murasakibara, esas fresas son para el pastel.

—Ah... ¿En serio~?

Un tic nervioso se hizo presente.

* * *

—¿Quedamos el próximo viernes?

—Lo siento, Miyaji- _san_... Tengo planes —se disculpó el chico de ojos celestes.

—Claro~. Si con "planes" te refieres a ir a la misma cafetería de siempre solo para ver a ese chico~ —Mibuchi se miraba en un espejo.

—¡Ja ja! ¿Es cierto, Tetsu? No decías tanto eso de "yo nunca me voy a enamorar" —esas palabras fueron de Aomine, el que estaba desparramado en un sofá de la sala.

—No trates de imitarme, por favor. Hace que me sienta mal por ti —la monotonía en su voz era la de siempre, solo que con el pequeño detalle de un cierto tono carmín en sus mejillas.

—¡Alto el fuego! Eso quiere decir... ¡Mi pequeño ha crecido! ¡Reo, ya no tengo a mi bebé! —Miyaji como de costumbre estaba exagerando los hechos y ahora estaba en lo más conocido como shock.

Reo solo negó con la cabeza y fue a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda al rubio, mientras le acompañaba en su sufrimiento. Daiki mostró algo de compasión y le dio una caja de pañuelos a ambos, a la vez que les daba su pésame.

—Chicos, solo... Volvamos a ensayar.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** se lamentaba el tenerlos a ellos como sus compañeros de banda... Pero no es como si quisiera cambiarlos.

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryou** limpiaba las ultimas mesas del día, a diferencia de otras veces tuvieron mucha clientela. No se quejaba, eso era mejor para él. Su amigo Kagami ya había terminado su turno... Ah, cuanto cansancio sentía, y ese día el chico extraño no había venido. Suspiró.

—Hey, Saku- _chan_ ~. Tienes cara de muerto —su jefe le hizo volver a la realidad.

Pero... ¿Por qué razón es que él sabía cómo era la cara de un muerto?

Hay cosas... Que es mejor no preguntar.

—Oh, ¡lo siento, Imayoshi- _kun_!

—No hace falta que te disculpes, hombre —le dio una palmada en la espalda... Claro que, no fue en la "espalda".

—¡A-ah! —el castaño dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

—Ja, ja, tranquilo Sakurai. Es mejor que te tomes un merecido descanso, aparte de que ya no hay mucho por hacer.

—Gracias, Imayoshi- _kun_. Y lo siento por no poder continuar ayudando.

—Lo que sea, vete ya antes de que me arrepienta, y hazme el favor de dejar de disculparte.

—Eh, claro, ¡lo siento! D-digo, perdón... Ah.

Sin más que decir su jefe lo empujó hacia la salida. Una vez fuera con mucha dificultad agarró su bolso el cual fue lanzado por el mismo Imayoshi.

Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Para a continuación salir disparado al supermercado. Esa noche sus padres vendrían a visitarlo, tenían la gran curiosidad de ver cómo iba su nueva vida. Sakurai no podía estar más nervioso. Pero, había algo de decepción también. No por sus padres, claro que no; más bien por ese extraño chico que siempre aparece de la nada.

Si, ese día no tuvo siquiera un augurio de su llegada. Sentía dudas al respecto de sus propios pensamientos. Tanto que sin querer empezó a apretar más de la cuenta el pan que tenía en sus manos.

Ahh, a ver cómo iba a explicar aquello. Ni siquiera lo había comprado aún.

* * *

—O sea, ¿no crees que se ve genial? —le mostró su nueva adquisición el rubio a su querida amiga Momoi.

—¡Pero si es una monada, Ki- _chan_!

—¡A que si! Lo encontré en rebajas, y el chico de la tienda incluso intentó flirtear conmigo.

—No me lo creo —se llevó las manos a los labios con gesto sorprendido—. Al menos, ¿era guapo?

—Podrían hacerme el favor de callarse de una vez —la irritada voz de Shintaro los interrumpió.

Ambos estaban en la casa de Midorima, cosa con la que él chico no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Ya que, siempre que venían a su casa terminaba de esa manera. Kise y Momoi hablando de cosas extremadamente cursis, mientras el intentaba estudiar. Y en algún momento de la velada, su madre siempre les preparaba platos deliciosos... ¡Solo cuando ellos venían! Y también para Murasakibara... ¡Murasakibara!

No le malinterpreten... No es como si le importara.

Los invitados de honor hicieron un puchero en completa sincronía, a la vez que luego soltaban un suspiro de resignación.

—Ah —nuevo suspiro por parte del rubio—. No seas tan gruñón, _Midorimacchi~_ , seguro que sólo estas molesto porque _Takaocchi_ te ignora~.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Momoi ya estaba empapada hasta la saciedad con la curiosidad.

Kise asintió y con su mano izquierda le hizo un gesto como para que se acercara.

Midorima escuchaba los susurros de ambos al igual que sus risas mal disimuladas.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse de la que es su propia habitación… Pero el sonido de una canción muy conocida lo detuvo. Era, obviamente; el tono de llamada del teléfono de Kise.

—¿Si~? —preguntó una vez contestó. Tanto el de gafas como la única chica se miraron con curiosidad.

—Oh... —una sonrisa boba se instaló en la cara del rubio—. ¡Claro, no hay problema! Si.

Ahora la curiosidad era máxima. Shintaro y Satsuki no evitaron el acercarse a Ryouta para intentar escuchar su conversación.

Claro que el otro hacia muchas piruetas mientras se movía por todo el lugar y era casi imposible. Pero de alguna manera le seguían el ritmo.

—Lo tengo todo apuntado, _Kagamicchi_ ~ —colgó la llamada. Se puso a dar saltitos alrededor de sus amigos.

Midorima se acomodó las gafas y dijo:

—Conque yo estaba peor porque Takao supuestamente me ignora.

—¡Ki- _chan_! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Es de esos momentos tan felices solo por simples cosas que pasan.

La amistad de esos tres empezó no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando unos matones molestaban a Midorima. Quizás aquello haya sido el inicio de todo, sin embargo estaban seguros de que nada los separaría.

* * *

—Aquí debe ser —dijo mirando la entrada de aquel enorme edificio—. Uf, espero que el ascensor no esté deshabilitado.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero alguien de alguna manera terminó chocándose con su espalda.

—¡Lo siento! No miraba por donde iba –una mata de pelo rubia fue lo que se encontró al girarse.

—Ah, no pasa nada. A la próxima fíjate bien por donde caminas.

—Sí, si, por supuesto.

Kise inclinó un poco la cabeza para después retomar su camino.

El otro chico solo pudo seguirlo con su mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de entrada al edificio. Él también debía ir... Eso era obvio, pero, ¿quizás vivía ahí? O a lo mejor solo estaba visitando a alguien.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías, Shuzou.

Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para luego negar con la misma. **Nijimura Shuzou** acaba de llegar al país. Compartía el apartamento con un chico que aún no había visto en persona. De alguna manera llegaron a un acuerdo (el cual incluía saber cocinar y no hacer mucho ruido en las noches). El chico en cuestión respondía al nombre de Haizaki Shougo. Le había hecho un croquis más o menos entendible para que encontrara el lugar.

Por esa razón él mitad estadounidense tuvo muchas dificultades para llegar, unos patos por el camino... Y más cosas.

¡Pero finalmente llegó!

Agarró sus maletas para entrar de una vez a su nuevo "hogar".

* * *

Ryouta pensaba en la vergüenza que sintió al chocarse con aquel desconocido. Vamos que, ¿quién no sentiría vergüenza de aquello?

Quizás Murasakibara... Pero ese no era el tema.

Estaba en ese lugar solo porque su amigo se le pidió. Recordando varios hechos de la noche anterior. Kagami le había pedido que le hiciera un favor ya que el tendría que trabajar el día siguiente (o sea, hoy). El encargo era cuidar del hijo de unos conocidos de su padre. No pudo negarse por una simple razón: Adoraba a los niños.

Y claro, debía devolverle los muchos favores que le debía él a Kagami.

Llamó al timbre con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tarareaba una canción de su grupo favorito.

La puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con un chico pelirrojo. Su mirada era penetrante como para ser un niño tan pequeño.

—¿Quién eres? —fue lo primero que salió de aquellos labios.

Kise estaba en blanco. El chico que debía cuidar no se parecía en nada a ese... A lo mejor se equivocó de puerta ¿no?

Posó su vista en el número clavado en la pared y luego al papel que sostenía. Era el mismo.

—Lo repetiré una vez más... ¿Quién eres? —la seriedad en la cara de ese niño no podía ser normal.

El rubio sólo pudo soltar un sonido de sorpresa. No tenía idea de que decir.

—Akashi, ¿quién es?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire.

 **...**

* * *

¡Eso es todo!

Como casi todo últimamente, me estoy poniendo al día publicando mis fanfics ya por estos lares... Quizás mañana actualice ya con el segundo capítulo... Quizás.

Bueno, es un humilde long-fic que espero que disfruten. Y bueno, el protagonista es Kise, no hay mucho más que decir.

La cosas serán en extremo homosexuales. Como a todos nos gusta.

Además deseaba empezar a hacer cosas con parejas un tanto crack, son mi debilidad.

Sin nada más que añadir, ¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización! 3

AmeStri.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Advertencias:_** AU, ciertos tintes de OoC, clichés (¡qué seriamos sin ellos!), uno que otro error error ortográfico que no haya notado, crack, pedofilia... Ah no, que eso no está... A no ser...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la foto utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todo es con fin de entretener un poco. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 ** _Incidentes Amorosos_**

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

* * *

—Akashi, ¿quién es?

Quizás sea por el hecho de estar impactado que **Kise Ryouta** no pudo formular ninguna frase coherente. Y menos notar que aquel nuevo chico si era al que debía cuidar.

—Oh. No lo sé, Chihiro.

—Tú no eres Kagami —dijo la verdad aplastante el de ojos grises.

Parece que eso hizo reaccionar a Ryouta de una vez.

—¡Ah! Claro, yo vine en su lugar —se explicó el rubio; para que no hubiera duda de sus palabras les extendió un papel con la tan conocida caligrafía de su amigo.

Imposible de copiar.

—Parece que es cierto —aceptó por fin el pelirrojo. Mayuzumi le abrió el paso a su humilde apartamento.

—Gracias, esto, ¿vuestros padres ya se fueron? —preguntó el mayor. Suponía que eran hermanos aunque no tenían ningún parecido, Taiga no le había mencionado algo acerca de eso.

—Sí, ya que estaban retrasados y Taiga- _chan_ nunca les defrauda —Mayuzumi se sentó en el sofá, Akashi imitó su acción.

—Ja-a… Ah, por supuesto, queréis saber la razón por la cual no vino… Tuvo que cubrir a un compañero en su trabajo de improvisto —decidió darles una sonrisa para ver si la tensión se iba un poco.

No funcionó.

Eso era lo raro, nunca tenía problemas a la hora de tratar con niños pequeños… Pero esta vez las cosas se complicaban.

—Que fastidio. Yo quería molestar a Taiga —Akashi se fue directo a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Vale, no sabía con que empezar.

—Mayuzumi- _kun_ ¿no? —el niño asintió—. ¿Akashi en verdad es tú hermano?

—No, es un amigo mío. Vive en este edificio también.

Ah, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Kise solo asintió y se sentó a su lado. Mayuzumi parecía ser un buen chico, solo que por lo que podía notar… Muy tímido, utilizaba la indiferencia para ocultarlo.

Akashi al contrario, sería como un caos mental para él rubio.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** llamó a la puerta. Lo primero que vio nada mas la abrieron; fue a un adolescente con una casi inexistente ropa (solo iba en calzoncillos) que le miraba con fastidio. Como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males y en este caso solo era por la interrupción de su siesta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres Haizaki Shougo?

—Si —le contestó impaciente.

—Soy Nijimura Shuzou, tú compañero —dijo con la mayor cordialidad posible, aunque aquel chico no le había causado para nada una buena impresión.

Haizaki cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recordar a que se refería ese tipo…

—Ah, ya. Pasa antes de que me dé una insolación.

¿Acaso este chico sabe lo que es una insolación? No parece pasar de los dieciséis, pensaba Shuzou.

Nada más entrar supo lo que era el infierno, de primera mano además.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó un:

—Este lugar está hecho una asquerosidad.

—¡Si tan asqueroso te parece es mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste! ¡Joder!

Eso fue irritante para el adolescente, ya había tenido suficiente con su madre.

—Estaba recalcando lo obvio, mocoso. Debo empezar a limpiar este lugar —suspiró.

—Espera… ¿En serio vas a quedarte a pesar de todo? —la sorpresa superaba a su ira en esos momentos.

—No tengo un lugar mejor al que ir —se encogió de hombros.

Ahora la máxima duda que le quedaba era por qué había tres habitaciones.

 _ **...**_

* * *

—¡Kagami, pedidos listos! —gritó Imayoshi desde su puesto en la cocina.

—¡Voy!

Inusual es el hecho de que no tuvieran mucho trabajo que hacer, pero ese día había demasiado. Y Liu tuvo que enfermarse justamente, era de los mejores ahí.

Sakurai cometía torpezas bajo presión (a los clientes les resultaba adorable, pero terminaba rompiendo más de lo que entregaba). Había el doble de disculpas por su parte.

La cafetería de Imayoshi fue pequeña y modesta en un principio; después de todo solo quería hacer un poco de dinero extra. Entonces fue cuando contrató a sus tres primeros empleados y las ventas se dispararon. Esa fue una gran oportunidad como para hacerla crecer, de algo le tenía que servir la belleza de sus empleados.

Y así pasó a ser realmente cotizada. Siempre estaba llena de gente, le gustaba eso. Tanto los había quienes solo venían a ver a sus chicos pero terminaban volviendo también por la deliciosa comida allí preparada. No por nada fue de los más prodigiosos en la facultad de gastronomía.

—¡Hola, Kagami!

—Takao, vaya sorpresa, toma asiento en… —se puso a mirar si había algún lugar libre.

—No hay problema, solo vine a por algo para llevar —le sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Ah, pero no dudes en volver cuando quieras —iban a seguir conversando hasta que un nuevo grito por parte de Imayoshi los interrumpió.

Kazunari se despidió con pesar. Al menos había conseguido una pequeña conversación con su interés romántico, era suficiente por ahora.

* * *

—Sakurai- _kun_ , un _café au lait._

Casi tira al suelo la bandeja del susto el pobre castaño.

—K-kuroko… Claro, en un segundo —más después no pudo evitar la risa—. Intentar el acento francés no es lo suyo.

—¿Entonces qué crees que si me va?

—Pues, quizás… —el castaño estaba demasiado enfrascado pensando y Kuroko Tetsuya aprovechó como para acercarse sigilosamente.

—¡Dejen de coquetear en mi local!

El grito de Imayoshi resonaría por mucho tiempo para ellos. Se separaron de un salto, junto con un sonrojo hasta las orejas de ambas partes.

* * *

—Veinte a que no consigues ganarle a Reo.

—Me estas subestimando, niño.

Aomine y Miyaji estaban en medio de sus apuestas matutinas. Reo aprovechaba el tiempo con sus cartas del tarot.

—Chicos.

Se callaron al instante. Mejor dejar el hecho de molestar a su _mami_ para cuando no estuviera presente.

—Y… ¿Tetsu? —sorpresa fue que Aomine cambiara de tema.

—Normalmente diría, "siempre estuve aquí" —era el turno del rubio de imitar al pequeño chico—. Pero parece ser que no está…

—Lo más seguro es que este viendo a su pequeña mariposa —Reo sonrió con diversión.

Él amante de las piñas junto al narcisista optaron por no decir nada, corrían el riesgo de morir si lo hacían… Cuando Mibuchi se divertía, nunca terminaba en nada bueno.

* * *

 **Midorima Shintaro** cenaba con su familia. La tarta del día anterior estaba en perfecto estado ocultada en el refrigerador. Todo en orden.

—¡Atsushi cariño! Debes de utilizar esa servilleta —su "madre" tan ella como siempre.

—Shintaro, hijo, puedes traerme más bebida —no es como si fuera a negarse, era su cumpleaños. Y su padre no era malo.

—Atsushi, ve con él.

—Que aburrimiento —susurró el amante de los dulces. Pero eso pudo llegar a los oídos del de gafas.

Quizás no todo estaba en orden.

La relación entre ellos no era muy buena que digamos. Se toleraban... Aunque siempre había algún conflicto presente.

Sus padres empezaron a salir hace unos seis meses y llevaban viviendo juntos desde unos pocos tres meses. La convivencia era difícil, por supuesto que lo era.

Midorima estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y que su padre no estuviera por casa. Murasakibara prácticamente era un "niño de mami", sobre todo muy sobre protector con la misma. Una de las razones por las que se negaba a llevarse bien con los demás integrantes.

Todo recaía en el hecho de que Shintaro es controlador y Murasakibara no hace caso de nadie (salvo su madre).

—Pásame ese vaso, Murasakibara —el de gafas estaba ocupado abriendo una nueva botella.

—No quiero~.

Midorima solo lo miró con furia. Atsushi estaba comiendo alguna de sus chucherías a la vez que observaba el vacío.

—No puedes ni hacer algo así de simple —blasfemó.

Eso le dio justo en el orgullo al gigantón.

Optó por lo más fácil, una zancadilla.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué!

No contó con que Midorima buscara apoyo en lo más cercano, que en este caso era él.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** es la adolescente ejemplar de las que derrochan feminidad donde quiera que vaya... En esta ocasión no hay ningún "pero". Ella se muestra tal y como es.

Eso sí, las cosas con su madre no son tan buenas como se ven por fuera.

Ahora se encuentra en un banco del parque más cercano a la casa de Kise. Sabe que no estará ahí, solo que de alguna manera la reconforta.

Ryouta es su amigo desde la primaria y empezaron a juntarse con Midorima el primer año de secundaria. Kagami fue incluido en la ecuación solo unos meses después junto con Takao (que vino por ser "amigo de la infancia de Shin- _chan_ ").

No podía ser más feliz de lo que era posible con amigos como aquellos.

Pero... Ahora sí que hay uno... No podrá disfrutar de esa felicidad por mucho tiempo más.

Su madre se lo dijo esa mañana.

Ella no pudo evitar el llanto.

Odiaba a su madre por aquello.

A su madre no podría importarle menos.

 _ **...**_

* * *

—¡Akashi! ¡No corras con esas tijeras! —gritaba el ya cansado rubio por tener que perseguir por todo el apartamento al pequeño niño.

Mayuzumi los miraba con indiferencia, o así quería que pensaran.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Atrápame y las dejaré en su lugar.

—¡No es justo, pequeñín! Yo no tengo tu resistencia —los jadeos de Kise se hicieron más fuertes. No era para nada bueno en lo que respecta al deporte.

—Akashi, mamá dijo que haría tofu para la cena si no rompías nada.

Sei al escuchar las palabras mágicas no dudo en dejar las dichosas tijeras en su lugar. Y tan rápido como las dejó, buscó un buen lugar para sentarse.

—¡Aww, _Mayuzumicchi~_! ¡Gracias por tú ayuda! —Ryouta corrió a abrazar al de ojos grises, lo apretó contra si mientras giraba. Chihiro sintió como su temperatura corporal subía y todo quedaba impregnado en sus mejillas.

—S-si.

Una vez de vuelta al suelo, Mayuzumi estiró de la manga del suéter del rubio. Kise se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

—¿A ti... T-te gusta alguien?

—¿Eh? —se sintió enrojecer también.

—¡Chihiro!

Pero este solo ignoro al obsesionado con las cosas punzantes. Siguió mirando expectante a Kise. Sus ojos denotaban la más inocente curiosidad.

—B-bueno, la verdad es que si. Pero es algo así como imposible...

—¿Por qué? —Akashi solo suspiró y fue a por algo de agua a la cocina. Dijo un "Voy a matar cocodrilos". Nadie se molestó en contestarle.

—P-pues... Es un cantante, más bien es como un amor platónico por lo que estoy bien solo observándolo de lejos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —el pequeño se negaba a creer algo así—. Mi mamá dice que cuando amas a alguien solo quieres pasar más y más tiempo a su lado. No creo que solo observar esté bien...

—Es que, _Mayuzumicchi,_ nosotros no nos hemos visto nunca. Y no creo que llegue a enamorarme de alguien más... Por ahora.

Kise revolvió sus cabellos con una sonrisa, estuvo a punto de ir a hacerles algo de comer pero...

—Entonces, solo debes enamorarte de mí.

Ese chico acaba de dejarle sin palabras. Su pequeña mano apretaba la suya con fuerza.

Se oyó un estruendo como de algo cayendo al piso.

— _Mayuzumicchi_ , creo que... Estás algo confundido. Pero aprecio tus sentimientos, los tomaré muy en cuenta ¿vale~? —el rubio sonrío radiante. Chihiro solo pudo asentir sonrojado al máximo.

Akashi a lo lejos recogía lo más rápido que podía los trozos de vidrio del suelo. Casi le había dado un ataque de pánico.

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose entre los tres, la tensión había sido eliminada. Kise al fin pudo utilizar todas sus dotes de niñero, con algún que otro percance con él pelirrojo. El cual le causaba mucha curiosidad.

— _Akashicchi_ , ¿en qué piso vives?

—Oh, en el apartamento de en frente —dijo con simpleza. Sus dedos señalaban la entrada.

—¿Junto a tus padres~? —continuó con sus preguntas ya que le había respondido a la primera.

—No, vivo con mi hermano.

Ah, así que después de todo sí que tiene un hermano, pensó Ryouta.

—Mmm, entiendo. ¡Vamos a ver alguna película!

El chico mayor quiso cambiar el tema, Akashi miró el reloj de pared. Mayuzumi dormía recostado en las piernas del rubio con tranquilidad.

—Eso quisiera... Pero mi hermano debe estar impaciente, voy a volver.

Se levantó. Sin embargo recordó algo y fue directo a la cocina.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —Kise acaricio los cabellos del niño que dormía mientras preguntaba aquello.

—No hace falta.

Al salir se pudo notar que entre sus manos había un pequeño frasco con miel. Decidió no preguntar acerca de aquello e igualmente lo siguió a la salida. No sin antes arropar bien a Chihiro en el sofá.

A pesar de que solo fueran unos metros de distancia a cada hogar, Kise tenía algún tipo de paranoia acerca de eso.

—¿No tienes llaves?

—No cuando voy a la casa de Chihiro.

—Oh.

Tocó la puerta tres veces con los nudillos.

A diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, Sei no se encontró con su hermano.

Ryouta sintió la vergüenza de nuevo a flor de piel.

* * *

¡Aquí el final del capítulo!

Haizaki aparece y Mayuzumi es un amor como siempre.

Las probabilidades de que mañana suba el siguiente son muchas, así que... Eso.

Como adoro el hecho de escribir clichés no duden que habrá muchos en diferentes parte de la historia, es como un placer culpable.

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones!

AmeStri.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencias:**_ Es un AU con ciertos tintes de OoC, clichés que nos llenan el día a día, crack, puede que algún error ortográfico que no haya notado, homosexuales bien sensuales, entre otros...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la foto utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todo es con fin de entretener un poco. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten de la historia!

* * *

 ** _Incidentes Amorosos_**

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

* * *

—Mierda.

Fue lo único que pudo articular **Midorima Shintaro** al estar atrapado por el gigantesco cuerpo de su "hermano".

Murasakibara en cambio notó como toda su ira se iba por el drenaje al mirar a los ojos del otro.

Shintaro estaba más absorto pensado en que moriría aplastado que en el hecho de que el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Mido- _chin_ ~... ¿No quieres un beso?

Midorima creía haber escuchado mal, será porque me estoy por morir, pensó.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó solo para asegurarse.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Atsushi se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, para luego pasar de largo y susurrarle al oído:

—Que si querías Umaibo.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir aquello se levantó. Incluso le tendió la mano al de gafas para ayudarle a que también se levantara.

Shintaro tenía la mente en blanco.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** odia el desorden. Haizaki parece no comprenderlo.

Si los planetas no se hubieran alineado y tuviera que quedarse allí en vez de salir a por aventura o lo que sea… No duden que nunca se hablarían. Ni aunque ocurriera algún roce de cualquier tipo.

Son jodidamente incompatibles en todo sentido de la palabra.

—Sube las piernas —dijo el mayor.

Ya había terminado casi toda la limpieza, solo le faltaba fregar el suelo del salón… Cosa que terminaría rápido de no ser por el muy jodido de su "compañero de piso". Que estaba tirado en el sofá, solo su mitad superior mientras que la inferior se encontraba en el suelo.

Un gran impedimento para completar su trabajo.

—Ya, ya —apenas se escuchó la respuesta del otro, pero si lo que dijo a continuación—: Amargado.

Se levantó con pesar para luego volver al sofá solo que esta vez ya en una posición más "cómoda". O sea, se tiró como saco de patatas. Nijimura lo golpeó con el palo de la fregona.

—Mejor mantén la boca cerrada, mocoso —se llevó una mano a la cadera.

* * *

Una vez ya terminado su trabajo Shuzou se sentó al lado de Shougo en el sofá (tuvo que moverlo con mucho esfuerzo para conseguir espacio).

No pudo disfrutar mucho más de su descanso por el sonido estridente de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Al ver que su compañero no movería ni un dedo, se incorporó con un suspiro lleno de agonía.

Abrió la puerta sin saber que esperar, a lo mejor y el mocoso pidió una pizza… Pero eso era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó al ver a un pequeño niño y… Ese era el rubio de esa mañana.

—Argh, es la segunda vez hoy.

—Akashi, llegas tarde —Haizaki se apoyó en el hombro Nijimura.

Kise seguía en su estupor inicial causado por la vergüenza. El de pelo negro en cambio sentía crecer la curiosidad aún más.

—Este chico de aquí me secuestro —señaló al rubio.

—¿Eh? —Ryouta olvidó todo en lo que pensaba en ese instante— ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que fue a la casa de _Mayuzumicchi_ sin su consentimiento!

—Yo siempre puedo ir, es culpa de Taiga por no venir.

—Alto el tiempo, ¿secuestraste a mi hermano o no?

—No.

—Sí.

Dijeron al unísono. A continuación se miraron con rabia.

Nijimura no podía estar más perdido en todo eso. Primero resultaba que su compañero de habitación era un inadaptado social que siquiera y sabe llevar ropa bien puesta. Luego el apartamento era un jodido asco (contado el hecho de que había una habitación más, aunque ahora ya intuía el por qué). Para terminar llegó un niño del que ni sabía de su existencia para empezar a soltar cosas sobre secuestro de parte del chico rubio con el que se chocó ese mañana.

Y lo más importante, ¡estaban ignorando su presencia!

—Cállense —farfulló con rabia, lo ignoraron de nuevo—. ¡Cállense!

Ahora sí. Los tres se calmaron al instante.

—Bien, ahora que tengo su atención. Explíquense.

Como ambos hermanos negaron la cabeza. Ryouta tuvo que tomar la iniciativa y contar su parte de todo aquel embrollo.

Eso sí, la vergüenza no lo abandonaba para nada.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** camina por las calles, el atardecer es inevitable. Son las cinco de la tarde ni más ni menos.

No tenía ganas de volver a su casa, como siempre. Su madrastra lo volvía loco, más aún su padre. El muy idiota seguía con esa mujer a pesar de todo lo que hizo.

Justo ahora es de esos momentos en los que siente demasiada envidia de su mejor amigo. Él tiene una buena madre (a diferencia de la suya), con un padre muy comprensivo y un hermano. Una familia ejemplar a su parecer.

Eso es lo que veía en la superficie. Incluso cada vez que iba de visita; la madre de Shintaro le invitaba unos cuantos de los dulces o pasteles que horneaba al día.

Realmente desea tener una familia como aquella.

—Shin- _chan_ es afortunado —un suspiro de lamentación acompaña sus palabras.

Decidió volver de una buena vez, después de todo no quería más reprimendas.

* * *

—Kagami, cuando termines eso, ¿puedes ir a ver a Liu? —preguntó Imayoshi mientras recogía los pocos platos sucios que quedaban.

—Eso pensaba hacer, Liu es muy cabezota; seguro que ni siquiera pensó en tomar alguna medicina.

 **Kagami Taiga** negó con la cabeza, los defectos de sus compañeros de trabajo llegaban a ser muy problemáticos.

—Y vigila a Sakurai de paso, sabes que no se fija mucho a su alrededor.

Eso era lo que más les preocupaba a ambos. Sobre todo por aquel chico de ojos celestes, el cual a Kagami le sonaba de algún lado. Y eso que Imayoshi es del tipo de chico al que le encanta molestar a los demás, y claro, tocar. Pero aún así el castaño era como un hijo para él. Él pelirrojo pensaba de la misma manera, no podrían dejarlo en manos de alguien en quien no confiaran.

Kuroko les inspiraba de todo, menos confianza.

—Cuenta con ello.

Quizás estaban siendo demasiado protectores.

 ** _..._**

* * *

—En serio, no debías tomarte la molestia de acompañarme.

—Quería hacerlo, Sakurai.

Insistió en acompañarlo a su casa. **Kuroko Tetsuya** deseaba pasar el máximo tiempo libre que tenia junto a la compañía del castaño. Mientras que **Sakurai Ryou** tenía ese sentimiento al cual aún no había nombrado, sobre por qué razón con exactitud anhelaba pasar su tiempo junto al cantante.

—Esto, Kuroko…

—¿Dime? —lo miró expectante con aquellos ojos tan profundos.

—Me pregunto por qué siempre pasas el tiempo conmigo, debes tener mejores cosas que hacer —se decidió a exteriorizar al fin sus dudas.

—No voy a negar ese hecho, la fama es difícil… Pero mis mejores momentos en los cuales puedo ser yo mismo, los paso junto a ti.

A pesar de que esas palabras las dijo con la misma neutralidad que lo caracterizaba, Ryo no pudo evitar sentir como toda su sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Pero eso mismo lo hizo reaccionar, no podía caer en ese tipo de trucos tan fácil. No era para nada ético de su parte, o lo que sea.

Kuroko lo seguía mirando ahora más expectante que antes, deseaba escuchar la respuesta de Sakurai de una vez.

Estaban parados ambos en frente del otro, Ryo bajó la vista a sus pies, el de ojos celestes solo espera.

La noche ya llegó y solo con esfuerzo pueden verse una vez que sus ojos hacen contacto. Sakurai estaba a punto de dejar todos sus pensamientos de lado y "disfrutar el momento".

—Yo… No puedo.

No pudo hacerlo.

No supo con exactitud en qué momento Tetsuya se movió para quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia… Y lo alejó, con todo el pesar que sentía por eso, pero tuvo que hacerlo. _Debía_ hacerlo.

—Entonces, me quieres que decir que yo lo he malinterpretado todo, ¿es eso?

En contra de todos sus ideales sobre el amor y temas parecidos, no dijo lo que sentía:

—Eso mismo quiero decir, Kuroko eres importante para mí, pero no de alguna manera romántica.

La determinación con la que lo dijo le dolió más a él mismo que al propio cantante.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a acercarse al menor.

Entrelazo sus manos con las de él, Sakurai no hizo nada para detener lo que se avecinaba. No porque no pudiera reaccionar, más bien _no quería_ reaccionar.

Y sucedió, ambos labios se juntaron en un casto beso. Se acercaron lo más que podían al otro, a la vez que el beso seguía; el castaño ya no podía excusarse mientras que Kuroko disfrutaba de ese contacto con todo su ser.

El roce se deshizo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Sakurai lo presintió, no podría olvidarlo.

—Tetsuya… —las expectativas subieron al tope una vez más—. Lo siento.

Tal cual dijo esas palabras huyó a la seguridad de su pequeño hogar.

La desolación cubría por completo el ambiente, el impacto fue demasiado como para que pudiera intentar pararlo o como máximo alcanzarlo.

* * *

—¿Reo? ¿Eres tú? —la pregunta quedó volando en el aire.

Una sombra emergió de detrás del sofá de la sala en la cual se encontraba.

—Predicciones acertadas.

—¡Ahh!

Un zapato salió volando en dirección a la sombra aquella.

—¡Oye! Eso no es para nada bueno para mí, podrías haberme matado.

—Ja, sí, claro. Como si fuera a importarme.

—Eso no es lo que tu voz afligida decía antes "Oh, Reo, amor mío, por favor no me dejes" —dramatizó una vez ya sentado en asiento de la sala.

—No inventes, yo no soy de esos, como si te quisiera de alguna manera.

El chico estaba en sus momentos de potente negación, lo que hacia las cosas más obvias.

Ese chico es Hanamiya Makoto.

No hay dudas de la relación que llevan estos dos, el amor se nota en el aire; tanto que ni debería ser normal.

Hanamiya procedió a saltar a los brazos de su pareja. El cual le respondió con mucho gusto, su pequeño era realmente difícil pero así lo quería.

—Tardaste, bastardo.

—Bueno, puedo compensarte con lo que desees.

La sala se llenó de los sonidos de suspiros y caricias. La espera valía la pena.

Y aunque Makoto fuera un completo cobarde a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos, Reo podía notarlo sin necesidad de hablar.

Sin embargo, contrario a como se ven ambos, su relación es de lo más empalagosa posible.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** aún sentía todo el corte de hace un rato. Consiguió resolver el malentendido, pero estaba seguro que aún tenían una mala imagen de él.

En medio de todo el lio Chihiro se despertó y experimentó la confusión al no ver al rubio allí, luego llegó y le explicó más o menos lo que pasó.

Una media hora más tarde los padres de Mayuzumi llegaron… Akashi ya estaba en su casa junto a su hermano y por ende con Nijimura.

—Ahh —suspiró para luego revolverse el pelo.

No pudo haber sido más estresante el día, pensó.

Acto seguido dejó esos pensamientos de lado, la felicidad que sintió no pudo haber sido mejor. Aquellos niños eran demasiado adorables.

—¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! —exclamó una vez cerró la puerta de la entrada.

—Ryouta, hijo, la cena va a estar pronto. Ve a darte una ducha —su madre le hablaba desde la cocina—. Oh, Taiga vino hace un rato, iba de camino a la casa de un amigo o algo así entendí.

Kise ya estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero eso lo detuvo al instante.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Mmm, que solo pasaba a saludar… ¿Por?

—Nada, nada, solo curiosidad, ¿y papá?

Su madre solo sonrió, podría compararla con ese sentimiento de estar loco de amor por una persona.

—Llegará mañana por la mañana, ah —suspiró con tranquilidad.

El padre de Ryouta era un empresario de prestigio (por eso suele salir del país a menudo) y al contrario de lo que se piense el amor entre sus padres era cada día más fuerte; con solo mirarlos cuando estaban juntos podía determinar que el amor verdadero existe de verdad.

—¡Genial! Estoy deseando mostrarle mis nuevos diseños.

Corrió a darse de una vez esa ducha y dejó a su madre en su pequeña ensoñación.

Aunque, mientras llegaba a casa creyó ver a Momoi por ahí, imaginaciones suyas quizás…

* * *

—¡Aomine! ¡Kuroko no responde! ¡Mi bebé ha muerto!

Esos eran los gritos de desesperación de Miyaji con zarandeos al ya mencionado.

—¡Cállate, tu voz me dejará sordo! —gritó también a su vez.

—¡No digas que me calle, idiota!

—¡Cállate!

Y eso desencadenó que ambos empezaran a golpearse mientras rodaban por el suelo.

Normal.

Pero lo que si era cierto es que… Kuroko estaba en su propio mundo. Más de lo normal.

Un suspiro de su parte.

Se levantó y salió por la puerta trasera, el aire fresco lo ayudaría. Dejo a sus dos compañeros con sus peleas, ya lo arreglarían.

—¡No jodas Aomine, eso dejará marca!

O no.

Pero aún así…

No podía creerse aquello, después de todo, el había sentido una conexión con Sakurai.

No podía ser cierto, lo auguraba.

* * *

La familia cenaba reunida, o eso parecía.

—¿Quieres echarnos del apartamento? —la inocencia con la que fingió decir aquello casi lo encandila.

—Eh, no.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —ahora se podía notar el escepticismo en el pequeño niño pelirrojo.

La sala del apartamento no es muy grande en sí, pero tras aquellas palabras daba la sensación de ser más pequeño aún.

—Ah, pues yo alqui-

No pudo terminar su frase perfectamente elaborada por culpa de Shougo:

—Es mi novio.

 _ **...**_

* * *

Y este es el final.

Cuya terminación fue un cliché, cosa que me encanta en cierto sentido.

Bueno, este es el último capítulo que salió hasta ahora (en mi otra cuenta, alojada en Wattpad), por lo cual ahora seguiremos las mismas actualizaciones que allí. O sea, los jueves.

¡Mamá pato demostró sus dotes! ¡Asdkdfkflsjfslkjff! ¡Las marcas que deja Aomine son cosa seria! (?)

Eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Y no duden en dejar sus opiniones!

Me despido, ¡nos leemos el jueves!

AmeStri.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Advertencias:_** AU, algo de OoC, crack, mucha homosexualidad, algún error ortográfico que no haya notado, rubias, desvaríos de la autora, entre otros...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la foto utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todo es con fin de entretener un poco- Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 ** _Incidentes Amorosos_**

 ** _Capítulo 4._**

* * *

—Es mi novio.

La cara de **Nijimura Shuzou** era la definición exacta de "¿Pero qué mierda?". Al menos no era el único, Akashi estaba que le daba un patatús, pero más bien porque pensaba que su hermano terminaría muriendo en medio de la calle y no llevando su vida por un buen rumbo.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo decir el mayor en esa situación.

—Pues claro que si, cariño. Será que el viaje fue muy cansador —Haizaki lo miró como diciendo que le siguiera la corriente. En esas puso una mano en el muslo izquierdo de Nijimura e hizo presión. Eso ya era obligación.

Un gritito salió de los labios Shuzou, ese mocoso vería lo que era bueno, sin embargo lo primero es lo primero, solo por esa vez lo ayudaría.

—En eso tienes razón, _amor._ Lo mejor será que me dé un baño. Un placer conocerte pequeñín —lo último fue obviamente para el pelirrojo.

Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y partió en dirección a su habitación para buscar su ropa. Aunque antes que eso le envió una mirada asesina al hermano de Akashi. Junto con el dedo del medio extendido. Haizaki estuvo a punto de soltar una sarta de improperios pero recordó que su hermanito estaba sentado en frente suyo…

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó el niño para proceder a girar la cabeza en dirección a donde miraba su querido hermano.

—¡Nada! —gritó en extremo fuerte. Nijimura le sacó la lengua para ya luego irse de una vez.

Akashi sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, y bueno, Haizaki tenía ganas de joderlo todo.

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryou** suspiró y fue como si todo el peso del mundo le cayera encima. No podía creer que acabara de rechazar al que podría considerar como su primer amor, y era correspondido.

Pero que idiota soy, pensó.

—Ryo.

Pegó un salto del susto, el castaño no podía creer que sus padres hayan llegado antes de tiempo, porque sí, aquella voz era la de su madre.

—M-mamá, h-hola… Je, eso sí que fue rápido —dirigía su vista a cualquier lado menos a sus padres. Una risilla nerviosa más salió de sus labios.

El apartamento del castaño no era de lo más lujoso, tenía lo suficiente como para una vida cómoda. Incluía un pequeño pasillo antes de la entrada a la sala, y ese es el sitio donde se encuentran ahora.

Su padre estaba detrás de su madre algo confundido, quizás no entendía que es lo que pasaba. Pero su madre tomó la palabra de nuevo:

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos algo así? ¿No confías en nosotros?

No se notaba el reproche en aquellas palabras, más bien era decepción. Y se sintió culpable. Culpable no solo por eso…

Tenía claro que no tenía más opción que empezar a desembucharlo todo.

Las cosas no podrían haberle salido peor.

* * *

 ** _..._**

—Y luego no dejó de molestarme en toda la noche, fue un incordio total.

El sonido de una taquilla cerrándose violentamente inundó el pasillo. Ese era Midorima, por supuesto.

— _Uuuh,_ entonces quieres decirme que... ¿Puso chocolate en tus calzoncillos? —Kise llevaba un rato escuchando las quejas de su amigo, pero no comprendía el por qué del odio tan intenso que sentía hacia su "hermano".

Menos mal que llegó Momoi justo cuando Shintaro abría la boca preparado para despotricar en contra del titán.

—Hola, chicos.

A pesar de que mantenía su efusividad natural, el rubio notó el desánimo en la chica.

Aún así, no dijo nada.

— _Midorimacchi_ dice que odia a _Murasakibaracchi_ ~.

—¿Acaso no hay nada nuevo de qué hablar? —Kagami se unió al trío en ese momento.

Midorima solo bufó en señal de molestia, parece que eso hizo que se detonará una risa colectiva entre los presentes.

—Hey, hey, no podéis hablar sin mi _genialosa_ presencia —Takao de un salto terminó en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Este no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima... Oportunidades como esa había que aprovecharlas, se dijo el hiperactivo de turno.

—Takao, ¡hasta que al fin das señales de vida!

— _Tranqui_ , mamá. Que no me puse a vender nada por las esquinas —mientras decía eso aprovechó para sobarse un poco en la espalda de Kagami. El cual ni idea de eso, estaba más ocupado escribiendo algo, apoyando una hoja en frente de las taquillas.

Midorima estuvo de dar la lata de nuevo con sus preocupaciones, pero gracias a todos los Dioses Kagami los salvó una vez más.

—Kise, ¿te fue bien ayer?

—Tuve que perseguir a un niño de trece años por todo el apartamento mientras éste llevaba una tijera en la mano, y para colmo luego me acusaron de secuestro —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Así que... Si, fue genial.

Takao estalló en risas, cosa muy común en él.

—Oh, claro, olvidé mencionar a Akashi...

El rubí lo miró mal, él pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido por eso, sin embargo; después Kise también se unió a las risas de Takao.

Shintaro era el único con la mirada implacable.

Aquello hizo que se diera cuenta de que Momoi no había dicho ni pío desde hace un rato. Y seguía sin decir nada, mantenía una sonrisa melancólica.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar... Sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases.

—¡Joder, debo pasar por casa de Liu! ¡Avisen al profesor que no estaré hoy! —Kagami gritaba ya a lo lejos, eso sí, ni en cuenta de que Takao seguía subido encima.

De alguna manera, sabían que Takao terminaría asistiendo a clase, por lo que no prestaron mayor atención.

Midorima tenía Literatura, al igual que Kise; en cambio Momoi debía pasar por Historia.

No tuvieron más remedio que ir cada quien por su lado.

Más tarde tocaría hablar con la chica.

 _ **...**_

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos todos! Hoy tenemos unos invitados especiales —un castaño de aspecto felino hablaba a través de un micrófono—. ¡Ni más ni menos que la banda del momento!

—Sí, ajá, que pasen —el entusiasmo del otro chico era tan palpable. Se notaba todo el amor hacia su trabajo.

—¡Buenas~! —saludaron todos los integrantes a la vez. Aunque por obvias razones se escuchó más a la _mami_.

Aquel era un programa de radio súper famoso, los adolescentes siempre estaban al tanto... Y de saber que su banda favorita era una estrella invitada, joder, es un momento épico.

Los conductores se ganaron a su audiencia por no tener pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar y expresar sus opiniones. Ambos son **Kasamatsu Yukio** y **Koganei Shinji**.

—Bien, pasemos a lo interesante, ya luego hablaremos de su música y así... —Kasamatsu tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo hasta el primer corte comercial que hubiera.

—¡Si, si! Nuestros oyentes preguntan... ¿Qué clase de relación mantienen Aomine y Miyaji?

—¿Eh? —fue la primera reacción de Miyaji.

Reo no pudo mantenerse serio por mucho tiempo y terminó estallando en carcajadas. Joder, aquello sí que había sido bueno.

—Obviamente que yo siempre le ganó en baloncesto.

—No jodas _Basuramine,_ yo soy el que siempre te gana.

—Uh, uh, una pelea en todo su esplendor~ —Koganei con su efusividad de siempre, agarró unos papeles a su lado y empezó a leer—: Esta es para Kuroko, una fan pregunta, ¿es cierto que estás en una relación junto a cierta persona con la que hemos visto en fotos?

—Oh, los rumores del día, y bien, ¿es cierto? Lo pregunta la audiencia, que conste —las ganas de ir al baño se le fueron en ese instante.

Kuroko, el cual no había mencionado casi nada en la entrevista se impactó. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo había seguido cuando iba a visitar a Sakurai. Miyaji y Aomine se callaron y miraron expectantes al vocalista, querían que sus dudas se resolvieran (o sea, querían saber cuál de los dos ganaría una de sus tantas apuestas).

Y Reo... Bueno, él solo disfrutaba del espectáculo.

* * *

—¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeñín?

—A visitar a Chihiro...

—¿Con esa mochila tan pesada? —Nijimura señaló la dichosa mochila con la espátula que mantenía en su mano izquierda.

—Me quedaré a dormir.

—Oh no, señor. Ni siquiera pediste permiso, y para una noche eso es demasiado.

Akashi gruñó por lo bajo. No aguantaba al novio de su hermano, quería controlarlo todo.

Aunque bueno, quizás es en parte su culpa. Desde la mañana no dejó de hacerle bromas pesadas (incluido un incidente al que tituló "La miel que no amaba a los patos", nada de plagio, eh). Pero claro que, Shuzou era el único amargado sin sentido del humor allí.

No podía creer que a su hermano le gustaran de ese tipo, siempre pensó que iba más por las fáciles.

—Ellos siempre me dejan quedarme.

—Pues hoy no, debes aprender a pedir las cosas, ahora vas y preguntas si puedes quedarte a sus padres. Si no pueden, te aguantas.

Nijimura volvió a la cocina a continuar con los preparativos de la cena, a pesar de que sean como las cinco de la tarde. Sei bufó en molestia por las palabras dichas por el mayor.

—Idiota.

—¡Te escuché, mocoso!

Pegó un salto del susto, estaba seguro de que lo había susurrado.

El mayor reía internamente. Akashi tuvo que resignarse e ir a preguntar por una vez en su vida. Cuando su hermano volviera, no dudaría en decirle que dejara a ese chico.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** estaba pegado al ordenador de Momoi, escuchaba el programa de radio "Dos hombres en medio de la desolación" (que ese no era el nombre, solo que a su amiga les gustaba decirle de esa manera).

Como ya debe haberse notado, es la casa de Satsuki. La cual se encontraba acostada en su cama repasando para la prueba del día siguiente, mientras el rubio seguía metido en sus delirios de fan. Ella también lo era, pero no tanto como Ryouta.

Midorima en cambio tenía la mente divagando en cualquier lado a la vez que hacia manualidades. Muy malas la verdad.

" _Oh, ¿a qué se refiere?"_

El rubio prácticamente ya se había quedado sin uñas de tanto que las mordía por el nerviosismo.

—¿Está negándolo? —preguntó el de gafas. Ahora mismo recortaba unas hojas de papel.

—Quizás solo sean eso... Rumores.

—Pero, pero, pero, _peroooo_ —Kise no podía evitarlo, el saber si estaba en una relación o no era crucial para sí mismo.

" _Koganei, dilo"_

" _Según rumores, y fotos, claro. Se dice que sales con un chico de las afueras, ¿cierto?"_

La tensión se sentía en todas partes, la siguiente respuesta marcaría una gran diferencia en sus vidas.

Justo en ese momento sonó una canción. Los putos comerciales interrumpieron.

Y Takao entró como alma en pena a la habitación, y a Midorima casi le da un ataque.

Más, no le hicieron mucho caso luego de que vieran que no tenía nada grave.

Era Takao después de todo.

* * *

—¡Chicos, Liu se va recuperando! —en ese instante le tocó al tigre irrumpir en la habitación.

El panorama que se encontró no daba más de sí. Takao abrazaba un peluche de pingüino mientras decía cosas sobre que Midorima era una "perra arrastrada, malvada asalta muros". Shintaro seguía con sus manualidades ignorando a todos. Momoi sonreía con felicidad, aquello era divertido. Y bueno, el alma de Ryouta había abandonado ya su cuerpo, los comerciales eran eternos. Como si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido ir al baño… Y fuera el número dos.

—Mejor me voy —cerró la puerta de nuevo. Y fue a por un aperitivo. Seguro que a la madre de Momoi no le importaba.

* * *

" _¡Hemos vuelto queridos oyentes! Bueno, Kuroko, esperamos oír tú respuesta"_

El rubio los había obligado a todos a escuchar el programa. No pudieron a negarse a los ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Taiga sentía cada vez más la sensación de conocer aquel nombre.

" _Realmente por mi carrera no tengo tiempo para forjar una relación sentimental, así que; quizás solo haya sido un malentendido al respecto"._

Ryouta soltó un gritó junto a Satsuki.

" _Pero no niegas el hecho de haber ido a ver a dicha persona, ¿no?"_

Takao contaba algunas cucharas que trajo consigo. No le pregunten por eso.

" _No, no, claro que no. Es un gran... Amigo"_

Midorima bostezó con aburrimiento.

" _No sueñas muy convencido... Pero, ¡hemos resuelto el misterio! O eso parece, ahora dígannos, ¿cuándo empezará su gira?"_

El amante de los niños cerró la pestaña, eso ya no le interesaba, ya luego podría verlo.

De alguna manera era un alivio.

A pesar de que el cantante ni lo conociera, la necesidad de que fuera cierto era muy grande.

—Vale, vale... ¿Me explican qué pasó?

— _Kagamicchi_ , ¡Kuroko es soltero! Y eso es lo que nos importa —Momoi asintió en acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Oh, ¿y eso que debería de importar-

Se calló al instante. ¡¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes?!

Si todas las pistas lo llevaban a ello. Kise siempre alardeaba de eso, Momoi cantaba a casi todas horas, ¡hasta Midorima los seguía en Twitter! (Cosa que no podía negar).

—Kise, ¿ese de ahí es Kuroko, verdad? —señaló el póster más cercano a él.

En el póster el cantante se encontraba sentado mirando con neutralidad a la cámara. Y con una mano sostenía una rosa roja.

—¡Pues claro! —le gritaron todos a la vez. Incluso Takao que había dejado sus cucharas de lado.

—Oh oh, eso quiere decir que... Chicos, tengo algo importante que decir.

—¿Liu se murió? Porque si es así, es chino.

—Ajá, son indestructibles.

Kazunari y Ryouta asintieron como si esa fuera una verdad absoluta.

En cambio los demás presentes sólo pudieron negar en señal de desaprobación.

—Y-yo también tengo algo importante que decirles.

Dejaron de lado cualquier broma al escuchar la voz temblorosa de la chica.

Kagami hizo un ademán como que para que ella hablara primero.

Tomó aire y luego dijo con miedo:

—Voy a mudarme a otro país.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

 _ **...**_

* * *

¡He aquí el capítulo del jueves!

Las cosas ya van tomando un rumbo, o quizás no (?) También una que otra indirecta a Haikyuu (?) Muy mala, eso sí (?)

No tengo mucho que aportar sobre este capítulo... ¡La Momoi se nos va! ¡Kasamatsu hazme un hijo! Ah no, que eso no cuenta.

Y mucho bullying al pobre Liu... Mucho hablar de él pero ni siquiera apareció...

Y gracias BlackSlayer por comentar (como no tienes cuenta lo hago por aquí), ¡que bueno que te guste la historia! ¡El KuroSaku me resulta demasiado adorable! Ten por seguro que habrá más de esa parejita.

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

AmeStri.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, algo de OoC, cosas homosexuales, algún que otro erro ortográfico que no haya notado, amistad rara, demasiadas cosa raras, entre otros...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la foto utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todo es con fin de entretener un poco. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 ** _Capítulo 5._**

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryou** se tiró con pesadez en su asiento que apenas ocupaba un poco del espacio de la gran sala. Su "querido" amigo Hanamiya Makoto fue interrumpido en medio de sus mensajes matutinos a su novio por culpa del castaño.

Hanamiya se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos y nada, Sakurai no decía una palabra. Se estaba hartando de aquello… Justo en eso el chico soltó un largo suspiró de tristeza.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

—Ah, florecilla, ¿me hablas a mi? —realmente no le prestaba atención, solo observaba sin sentimiento aparente el techo.

—Y uno que se preocupa por ti —refunfuñó—. ¡Qué te jodan!

Menos mal que ambos habían llegado un poco antes de que las clases comenzaran que de seguro eso los condenaría por igual.

Gracias a ese grito, Sakurai se dignó al fin a mirar a su amigo. Y luego de dar otro suspiro dijo:

—Florecilla —el susodicho gruñó por lo bajo, pero no lo interrumpió—. Ayer la persona que me gusta se me declaró.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué cojones no estás feliz? —eso lo sacaba de quicio.

—Yo... Lo rechacé.

Ryo tomó nota del momento en el cual Hanamiya se le vino encima para destrozarlo. Le hubiera gustado tanto haberse despedido de sus padres antes de morir…

—¡Acaso hay algo mal en tú cabeza! —lo afirmaba mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro. En una de esas lo soltó, se había quedado sin energía.

Por lo cual agarró su mochila y sacó una barra de chocolate que posteriormente metió de lleno en su boca.

—En serio, Sakurai. No puedes haber sido más idiota, es más que obvio que nunca conseguirás a nadie más —dio otro mordisco a su chocolate y se recostó mejor en su silla.

—Vaya ánimos que me das, pero eso lo sé. Es que, una parte de mi quería… —un grito de indignación por parte de Makoto—. Pero la otra… Joder, no podía.

Y volví a tirarse como peso muerto en la mesa.

—Utilizaste una grosería, vaya… —y como Hanamiya es un cotilla total preguntó—: No es qué me importe pero… ¿Qué puta mierda pasó como para qué lo rechazaras?

—Florcilla… Era Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y Makoto se atragantó con el chocolate. Esa sí que no se la veía venir. El castaño corrió a darle algo de agua para que pudiera reponerse.

—A ver, a ver, Sakurai. Tienes muchas cosas que me has ocultado… —le señaló con el dedo índice.

—Y ahora mis padres también saben de mi orientación y no se sacan la idea de que somos pareja —ignoró al completo las palabras dichas por Makoto y siguió hablando.

—¡A la puta madre! ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba!

Hanamiya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar después de esas revelaciones.

Y Ryo se sentía mucho más desdichado que antes.

—Señor Hanamiya, puede hacerme el favor de explicar el por qué está gritando obscenidades encima de la mesa, mientras su compañero está bajo de usted.

Bueno, quizás ahora deban explicar muchas más cosas.

* * *

La sala seguía en un silencio absoluto. Y nadie hacia amago de romperlo.

Hasta que Kise se dignó a hacerlo:

—¿L-lo dices en serio?

Esperaba que solo fuera una simple broma.

—Eso era lo que yo también esperaba…

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría encima para todos. La idea de despedirse de un preciado amigo era inimaginable, deseaban no encontrarse con algo así pero…

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —fue lo primero que preguntó el de gafas.

—Desde ayer… —dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

—Ahora entiendo la razón de tu bajón —susurró Kise. No creía el no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su amiga estaba pasándolo mal, no después de tanto tiempo de amistad.

Kagami se acercó a la chica mientras por su mente se iban formulando demasiadas preguntas. Momoi parecía estar a punto de desfallecer, y ninguno de los presentes tenían idea de que hacer.

—Momoi… ¿Tú madre decidió esto? —soltó la interrogante el pelirrojo.

No tenían la intención de bombardearla con preguntas pero necesitaban las respuestas.

Satsuki miró a ningún punto en particular y dijo:

—Mi madre consiguió un ascenso en su trabajo, pero para ello debemos mudarnos de inmediato a Estados Unidos —suspiró—. A lo mucho me quedan dos semanas con ustedes en lo que se hace todo el papeleo.

Kise seguía sin poder creérselo; Takao el único que no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ese momento no pudo con la presión y dejó caer la almohada que tenía en la cara de Midorima.

—¿¡Qué te pasa _Bakao_!? —el susodicho trastabilló hasta que terminó perdiendo todo apoyo y cayó inevitablemente al suelo.

—¡No seamos idiotas! —gritó con potencia—. Sé que no estás de acuerdo en irte… Pero debemos de pensar en positivo, ¡podrás aprender mucho más allí! No será para siempre, ¿no?

La última pregunta iba para la chica que solo pudo asentir en medio de lágrimas.

—Q-quizás volvamos en un año o dos, debo quedarme junto a mi madre ya que sigo siendo una menor…

Le salieron unos pequeños hipidos entre sus palabras, y el rubio ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, la estrechó en sus brazos lo más que podía.

No quería soltarla. Aquello le dio fuerte, despedirse sería doloroso. Eso era claro.

—¡No perderemos el contacto en ningún momento! —Kazunari se sintió apartado por lo cual también se unió al abrazo de un salto.

Taiga tampoco pudo evitarlo, ese tipo de cosas eran lo que lo volvía más sensible de lo normal (incluso más que Ryouta). Y sin mucha intención de ocultar sus sollozos e igualmente se unió al ya abrazo grupal.

Shintaro sin más opción —cosa que diría si alguien se lo preguntara, después de todo la timidez era demasiada en su ser—, también se unió.

Después de todo eran adolescentes, y tal como es así las emociones llegan con aún más fuerza.

La madre de Satsuki no era una mala persona para nada, más bien era como un terrón de azúcar; solo que eso es lo que ella pensaba que mejor les convenía. Y no se equivocaba.

Más tarde cuando llegue a su domicilio, se llevará la gran interrogante de por qué los amigos de su hija no la dejaban ni un segundo sola.

* * *

—En serio, deberías reconsiderarlo —le decía por enésima vez el moreno, con una sonrisa coqueta incluida.

—No, ahora déjame pasar — **Kasamatsu Yukio** solo miraba molesto al otro chico, necesitaba el jodido baño urgente, y eso que ya fue en medio de los comerciales.

—¿Seguro? —Aomine que estaba obstruyendo la entrada con una pose "sensual" según él se apartó un poco para poner un dedo en la barbilla del más bajo.

La cara de Kasamatsu era la clara expresión de "No me jodas". Y se quedó observándolo con fastidio. Hasta que notó como el más alto se pasaba de listo y se acercaba a su rostro.

Sin dudarlo le dio una patada. Que lo dejó tirado a un lado de la puerta al baño.

—Mocoso, aprende a respetar a tus mayores —y así, al fin pudo entrar al paraíso (conocido como baño).

Y eso que solo había un año de diferencia entre ambos.

Claro que, Daiki es un aficionado a las apuestas, y no hay dudas de que esta es otra de ellas.

"Ligate al chico bajito ese, si te crees el súper irresistible". Esas fueron las palabras de Miyaji.

Estos chicos no saben que puede acarrear una simple "apuesta".

* * *

—¡Akashi! ¡Mocoso! ¡No puedes escapar de mí!

Gritaba el mayor por todo el apartamento, sus últimos días de vacaciones y tenía que pasarlos persiguiendo a un niño de trece años.

Maldito, hijo de puta, mierda, basura, lo que sea, Haizaki. Eso pasaba por su cabeza durante esos momentos.

No podía terminar de creerse que el que debía ser él "responsable hermano mayor" se hubiera ido a quién sabe dónde. Jodido, Haizaki.

Si se paraba a pensarlo con más detenimiento, en realidad podría haberse decantado por otros pisos más asequibles para no tener que compartir… Pero de alguna manera aquel le llamó la atención y no se iría hasta confirmar el por qué.

—Bueno, entonces quizás deba decirle a Shougo que cierta personita estuvo hurgando entre sus discos de música favoritos… —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor, su hermano era un tiquismiquis total con sus cosas. Y si se enteraba, argh, no quería saber lo que le esperaría…

Y a pesar que Nijimura llevara poco tiempo (casi nada la verdad) junto a ellos, tenía claras sus debilidades. Por supuesto.

—¡No! —dicho eso terminó cayendo de su escondite—. Q-quiero d-decir… No…

—Sí, sí. Ahora vamos a dormir, no puedes escaquearte.

 **Nijimura Shuzou** lo agarró de la camiseta y se lo llevó a la pequeña habitación perteneciente del pelirrojo. Akashi no pudo resistirse, el seguir vivo era lo esencial.

* * *

—Estoy en casa.

—Ya, ya, bonito momento para llegar —la ironía en la voz del mayor era indudable.

Haizaki sabía que debía empezar a aclarar ciertos temas de vital importancia entre ambos.

Si no quería terminar muerto.

—Eh, no fastidies con eso ahora, estoy muy cansado —a pesar de saber lo que tenía que hacer, su orgullo era más fuerte aún.

—No jodas ahora, mocoso —Nijimura no estaba de humor para eso, Akashi casi no le dejó ni respirar hasta que se durmió—. Empieza a explicarte de una vez.

Haizaki asintió con fastidio por las palabras utilizadas por Shuzou.

Y se encaminaron a la cocina; mientras más alejados estuvieran de la habitación del pelirrojo, mejor.

Notó la mirada penetrante de Nijimura, se percató de que debía hablar, y rápido.

—Vale, vale, no te sulfures… —se sentó en la encimera—. Para empezar, estuve ayudando a un amigo en su trabajo por hoy, y dijo que me pagaría. ¿Contento?

—No —dijo, y apoyó las manos en sus caderas, parecía ser ya un acto reflejo.

Shougo susurró un "anciano amargado". Que él mayor escuchó a la perfección.

No cabe duda que se llevó un golpe a cambio.

—Bueno, el hecho de que dijera que eras mi novio fue bajo presión…

—Ya lo noté.

—¡Joder, déjame continuar! —tosió—. Pensé que si Akashi pensaba que eras mi pareja no tendría una mala reacción en contra tuya, no le gustan mucho los extraños.

—Te equivocaste completamente.

—Lo tengo claro —la expresión de su cara era de molestia total.

—¿Es la primera vez que alquilas el apartamento?

—Ajá, por eso es que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Shuzou suspiró. No podría haberse imaginado nunca que diría las siguientes palabras:

—Está bien —el otro fijó su vista en el sin comprender—. Que voy a seguir ayudándote en esto, no pienso mudarme ahora que ya tengo un buen lugar.

Era algo inesperado, y Nijimura no podía evitar pensar que acaba de cavar su propia tumba.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa, pensé que te rehusarías y huirías a algún país nórdico.

Ahora balanceaba sus pies mientras sonreía como un completo hijo de puta.

En opinión de Shuzou, obviamente.

—¿Por quién me tomas, _cariño_? A diferencia de ti, yo tengo clara las cosas.

Terminó siguiéndole el juego, cosa que tampoco esperaría de él.

—Lo que sea, amargado. Ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana habrá más cosas por hacer.

—No te creas la gran cosa, y menos me degrades a la posición de ama de casa, insulso.

—Ya, ya —le restó importancia al hecho y dio un salto para aterrizar a la perfección en el suelo de la cocina.

El de pelo negro bufó, y empezó a moverse directo a sus "aposentos", pero el chico lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Debemos dormir juntos.

Oh. No.

En serio que no creía que pudo haber sido tan idiota como para meterse en tremendo lío.

* * *

—Buenas.

—¡¿Liu?! —gritó Kise nada más verlo.

Y como para no gritar, el chino estaba medio muerto apoyado en las taquillas continuas a la del rubio con una cara roja por la aparente fiebre.

—¡Liu, te dije que no debías venir!

—Hoy es el último día de entrega del trabajo de Sociales, luego me iré —halaba arrastrando las palabras, y en una de esas perdió el equilibrio.

Kagami reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó con dificultad.

—Dios, no me des esos sustos —el rubio suspiró tras lo dicho por Kagami.

Eso sí, no estaban acostumbrados a que Liu se viera tan débil…

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo, y el más alto de ellos solo pudo asentir con dificultad.

En eso llegaron los demás que conformaban el grupo, y cabe recalcar que Momoi sonreía ya como de costumbre.

—Oh, antes de irme; ayer antes de que Momoi nos contara todo aquello… Quería mencionar que Kuroko fue a nuestra cafetería. Más bien lleva yendo ahí desde hace un tiempo.

Sin entrar en más detalles se alejó de ahí con Liu apoyado en su hombro, un panorama de lo más extraño.

La expresión de Momoi y Ryouta era estupor total.

A continuación se miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡No puede ser!

Takao tenía ganas de unirse, gritar por gritar era algo que le gustaba.

En cambio Midorima esperaba que ese suplicio terminara de una vez por todas.

* * *

—Pedido para Miyaji Kiyoshi —habló un chico rubio de aspecto felino.

—Oh, aquí —dijo el nombrado, su pizza al fin llegó.

Pero al ver de cerca a aquel chico un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho.

El otro no podía estar menos enterado de la mirada que le lanzaba el rubio más alto.

Deseaba irse de una vez a comer con Ogiwara.

Lamentablemente quizás no suceda.

* * *

¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo!

Varias cosas van cambiando, y otras más se van añadiendo.

No puedo agregar mucho más, las tareas me llaman y no puedo dejarlas que sino...

Y respondiendo a BlackSlayer: ¡Asdfghjklñasfkfl! Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto. Y metiendonos en algunas de tus preguntas... Quizás, no hay nada claro. Aunque bueno, ya veremos como se irá desenvolviendo la trama. Y los momentos de celos... ¡Asslfksfkh! Vale, me calmo. Gracias una vez más. ¡Saludos!

No hay nada más que agregar... Salvo que, ¡Liu apareció al fin!

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones! ¡No leemos el próximo jueves!

AmeStri.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, OoC, algún error ortográfico que no haya notado, cositas gais, uno que otro cliché por ahí, y más...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la imagen utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todo es con fin de entretener un poco. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 _ **Capítulo 6.**_

* * *

—Gracias por su preferencia —dijo el rubio más bajo.

Deseaba terminar ya con el pedido e ir a comer de una vez junto a Ogiwara.

—¡Espera!

Se detuvo algo extrañado y miró al mayor en espera de una respuesta.

—Eh… ¿Agregaron mozzarella? —Miyaji quiso golpearse por tal estupidez dicha.

Pero es que no podía pensar con claridad. Ya estaba rezándole a Buda para que lo salvara o lo que sea, sin embargo pese a todo lo que hubiera creído que ocurriría…

El chico empezó a reírse. Como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste que había escuchado en su vida.

—Claro, claro, si de eso es la pizza que tú pediste —una vez ya recuperado el aliento contestó eso.

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** seguía prendado mirando al otro. Y no podía evitar sentirse tan estúpido después de su tremendo fallo.

—Bueno, ahora sí que debo irme, disfrute de su comida.

Y esa vez no dijo nada más (aunque no es como si pudiera, después de ver tal perfección).

Una vez vio que el chico se perdía tras las puertas del ascensor, luego de haberle hecho la señal de la paz, cerró la suya de un portazo.

—Soy un idiota —afirmó.

Lo menos que podría haber hecho sería intentar conseguir su número.

Pero no, se tuvo que quedar sin palabras coherentes. Además de que seguro que ya nunca lo volvía a ver en su puta vida…

En eso dirigió su vista a la caja de la pizza. Y sonrió, a lo mejor sí que había una forma de volver a verlo.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** despertó tras el insistente pitido de la alarma. Medio mareado agarró su teléfono, eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

—¡Oh, tú pu… —se calló al instante en el que se dio cuenta de que unos brazos los apresaban.

Y todo le llegó de golpe.

—Joder, joder, joder, joder —se repetía incesante a sí mismo. No se creía el haberle hecho caso a ese mocoso y justo por su culpa llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

Vaya mierda, pensó.

Claro que menos aún admitiría que esa noche fue una en la que si pudo conciliar el sueño sin problemas. Claro que no.

Con un gran esfuerzo pudo quitarse al chico de encima y fue a vestirse con rapidez.

Mientras se cepillaba salió del baño, y a continuación fue de nuevo a la habitación del mocoso.

Con la mano que tenia libre empezó a zarandearlo para que se despertara, si él se había quedado sin descanso todos pasarían por lo mismo.

—¿Qué…? —aún estando medio dormido las palabras salieron hostiles.

—¡Despiértate de una vez pedazo de mierda! —gritó el mayor. Eso ocasionó casi manchar toda la habitación de su saliva y resto de pasta de dientes.

Le restó importancia y volvió al baño.

—Pero qué mierda le pasa a ese… —susurró impresionado, y eso que pensaba que él era de lo peor cuando se levantaba temprano. Resulta que había otro peor.

Escuchó los quejidos de su hermano menor al otro lado de la puerta y sonrió. Al menos también podía molestar al pequeño gracias a Nijimura.

* * *

—Chicos... —se detuvo al ver el panorama frente suyo—. ¿Qué mierda pasó ahora?

Y es que, Miyaji estaba con la mirada perdida y riendo estúpidamente mientras de paso susurraba cosas sobre ternura y ángeles. Kuroko parecía seguir en un estado de miseria permanente, hecho un ovillo en un sillón. Aomine era de los peores, varios moretones cubrían sus brazos y ciertos arañazos de dudosa procedencia en la cara.

—Aomine, ¿te peleaste con Miyaji? —preguntó Reo. Aunque lo descartó al instante, si fuera así habría muchos más daños.

—Ese idiota se cree tan maduro y eso que solo es un año de diferencia… —farfullaba el susodicho.

—Ahh, creo que iré a por unas bebidas —suspiró.

Parecía ser que su ensayo tardaría un poco más de lo previsto. Según se veía era el que en mejor estado se encontraba.

Bueno, la diversión está por comenzar.

* * *

—No te olvides del almuerzo.

—Ya.

—Ve a por unos pantalones, Haizaki.

—Ya, ya.

—Akashi, no metas esas tijeras en la mochila.

—Ajá.

—¡Haizaki, los pantalones!

—Ajá, ajá.

A Shuzou estaba por darle un ataque. No se imaginaba como habían podido sobrevivir esos chicos sin nadie que los ayudara.

Al menos ya estaba todo en su lugar. Corrió a por su maletín.

Justo cuando llegó al salón arreglándose la corbata, vio a Haizaki _sin_ pantalones.

Joder.

—Haizaki... _Cariño._

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del menor, y tras una disculpa salió pitando a por sus pantalones de una vez.

—Ey, ¿mi hermano no me va a llevar?

—Háblale con más respeto a tus mayores, niño —estiro de sus mejillas con malicia—. Y no, hoy iré contigo.

—Creo que quiero quedarme en casa.

—No fastidies.

Y tal cual lo alzó en brazos y salieron. Después de todo Nijimura estaba por no llegar a tiempo.

Shougo tenía como mínimo toda la mañana para él solo. Pero sus planes se fueron a la mierda cuando fue a dar con la nota que dejó su "novio". Las listas de la compra nunca fueron su aliado.

Vaya día más ajetreado sería.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** aún tenía presente lo que le dijo Kagami y que Liu siguiera en no tan buen estado.

Sin embargo, lo dicho por su mejor amigo era más importante que la salud del otro.

O sea, ¡era Kuroko Tetsuya, por todos los Dioses!

Garabateaba con fuerza en su cuaderno donde debía fingir tomar apuntes. Cosa que obviamente el profesor no pasó por alto.

—Kise Ryouta, podría hacernos el favor de explicarnos cuál fue el impacto de la literatura en el periodo Edo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Takao fue el primero en estallar en risas, cosa común.

—Takao Kazunari —se calló al momento de escuchar su nombre y desvío la mirada.

—Háganos el favor de responder, estamos deseando oírlo.

Kise no tenía la menor idea de que decir y en eso notó las señas de Midorima a su cuaderno. Pero no leía una mierda desde allí.

—¿El régimen socialista de la época...? —medio entendió.

Midorima se ruborizó, aquel era el cuaderno de Historia. Y el rubio quería suicidarse de una vez. Al profesor no le pareció nada gracioso.

* * *

—Chihiro, las chicas no dejan de mirarme.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Desde la entrada no me han quitado la vista de encima —dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento se escondía detrás del de ojos grises.

—Ah, es por ese chico que te trajo hoy.

Eso hizo que **Akashi Seijuurou** se parara en seco, Mayuzumi también. Y el pelirrojo infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

—Es el novio de mi hermano.

Chihiro casi cae al suelo de la impresión. A pesar de no querer morir por decir cosas malas del hermano de su amigo, corrió el riesgo:

—Yo pensé que tú hermano moriría solo y pobre.

Al contrario que enfadarse, Akashi asintió. Y así fue como un amago de sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, eso no le traía buena espina a Mayuzumi.

—Tengo una idea para que mi hermano vuelva a ser el inútil de siempre —y tras eso dicho entró al aula de clases. Su amigo solo pudo suspirar.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, pero las ideas del pelirrojo nunca terminaban bien.

Y tampoco es como si quisiera recordarle que su hermano sigue siendo un inútil.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** al fin disfrutaba de su comida junto a Ogiwara, y se habían decantado —como no—, por una pizza. Las ventajas de trabajar allí y ser el mejor amigo del hijo del dueño.

La comida siempre le salía gratis.

Pero, dejando eso de lado. Justo en esos momentos se encontraba contándole su momento incómodo junto a ese cliente.

Shigehiro le escuchaba con atención mientras comía un trozo de la deliciosa pizza. El rubio no pudo continuar mucho tiempo más con su relato ya que su queridísimo amigo se había manchado hasta la conciencia con la comida.

Como buen amigo que es… Solo pudo reír como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Y justo cuando Ogiwara iba a darle una tunda, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose junto a la campanilla los hizo comportarse.

—Shige- _chin_ , quiero lo mismo de siempre —dijo Murasakibara una vez dentro del local.

—Oh, oh, Murasakibara te noto más contento, ¿pasó algo bueno? —cuestionó con picardía Hayama balanceándose en su silla.

Una advertencia de "te vas a caer" vino por parte de Ogiwara, más no le hizo caso.

—Hoy veré una película con Mido- _chin_ …

—Entonces, ¡esto no me vale!

—¿Eh? —tanto el rubio como el más alto miraron sin entender al anterior grito de Shigehiro.

—Quiero decir, no creo que una pizza sea lo más adecuado para una cita, y después de todo Midorima es todo un… Esperen.

Y sin más salió de la sala. Ambos chicos seguían preguntándose qué mierda pasaba con el castaño.

Cuando volvió traía consigo una caja de dudosa procedencia.

—Bueno, creo que mejor te doy una pizza mediana junto con esto.

—¿Seguro de que nuestro titán pueda aguantar comer solo la mitad?

Murasakibara solo asintió en señal de aceptación. Su mente divagaba entre los niveles más profundos de la _Duat_.

—Ogiwara, vamos a morir —susurró.

Aquello era inaudito.

* * *

Toda la pandilla —de la rubia de Kise—, entró de una vez a la cafetería de Imayoshi.

Kise aún seguía con las secuelas de su respuesta estúpida en clases. Y Midorima tenía el un sentimiento de culpabilidad latente. Momoi y Takao evitaban el hecho de estallar en risas de un momento a otro.

No avisaron a Kagami porque la más probable es que ya esté allí por el comienzo de su turno.

Decidieron escoger el lugar más alejado a la entrada, y a pesar de lo normal sería que la mayoría de los restaurantes a esas horas estuvieran desiertos. Eso no pasaba allí, más bien tenían el doble de clientela. Les costó el conseguir el sitio que tenían.

Y vale, no es que estuvieran allí por lo dicho por Kagami. Claro que no (al menos no Shintaro y Kazunari). Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ellos.

—¡Chicos, hace años que no veníais por aquí! —miró a Takao—. Al menos, no todos.

Una risilla pícara de su parte. Kazunari rió con exageración. Algo cínico, quizás.

—Estuvimos algo ocupados, Imayoshi —Ryouta observaba con disimulo a su alrededor.

—Me he sentido muy abandonado por mis clientes favoritos, debéis pensar más en vuestro amante.

Se quedaron sin palabras.

—Imayoshi, deberías estar haciendo las cuentas —reclamó el pelirrojo viniendo en ayuda de los pobres adolescentes.

Un "aguafiestas" de parte del mayor y se despidió lanzándole un beso a todos los presentes. Era divertido.

* * *

—¡Kise! —gritó Taiga, el rubio reaccionó al instante—. Podrías hacerme el mismo favor una vez más.

—Oh, claro. Pero… ¿Qué pasó, _Kagamicchi_? —inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Y así fue como el pelirrojo recordó varios por qué acerca de su amor hacia su amigo.

—Liu empeoró por haber salido de su casa y aún no podrá venir hasta la semana que viene —en medio de sonrojos dijo.

—Ah, no tengo problemas —le sonrió con ternura. Después de todo Kise pensaba que era lo menos que podía hacer para devolverle todos los favores que le hizo Kagami en el pasado. Hasta el se preguntaba por qué seguía siendo su amigo.

—Muchas gracias, Kise —sintió como se sonrojaba aún más.

* * *

El amante de los niños —en este caso no incluye nada ilegal, que conste—, se levantó para ir al baño. O quizás era una excusa para inspeccionar mejor el local.

También podría rendirse y volver a disfrutar junto a sus amigos, pero una oportunidad como esa no ocurría dos veces.

De tan embelesado que iba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Sakurai también iba en su misma dirección… Ocurrió lo obvio, el castaño terminó en el suelo.

— _Sakuraicchi_ , ¡lo siento, no estaba mirando!

—Ah, Kise —dijo algo mareado por la caída, menos mal que la bandeja que llevaba estaba vacía.

El rubio le extendió la mano para que se levantara. Sakurai no dudo en aceptarla.

Y así fue como Kise se dio cuenta.

Sentado en la mesa detrás de ambos en ese momento estaba ni más ni menos que Kuroko Tetsuya.

El cual observaba en su dirección fijamente. En serio, ni siquiera disimulaba que miraba hacia ellos.

Justo cuando notó que iba a levantarse, un grito por parte de Imayoshi los desconcertó.

—¡Sakurai, a la cocina!

—Oh, un placer volver a verte Kise —se soltó del agarre del rubio, no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos seguían juntas—. ¡Ya voy!

Se despidió con un ademan. Ryouta no podía evitar pensar que el castaño actuaba muy raro, e incluso cuando se despidió no le miro directo a los ojos. Desvió la mirada…

—Qué raro… —susurró el adolescente.

Al girarse para volver con sus amigos… Recordó.

El pasaba por ahí para encontrarse con su platónico.

Y ahora mismo ambos se miraban.

Estaba por darle un ataque.

Kuroko en cambio tenía varias preguntas ocupando su mente.

 _ **...**_

* * *

¡Aquí el capítulo de la semana!

No tengo mucho que añadir, estoy enferma y me prohibieron utilizar cualquier cosa tecnológica (?) Así que esto lo hago a escondidas (?)

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones!

AmeStri.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, algo de OoC necesario para la historia, uno que otro error ortográfico que no haya notado, celos homos (?), indirectas, etcétera.

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la imagen utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 _ **Capítulo 7.**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** se replanteaba varios hechos.

El primero, aquel chico rubio en frente suyo era un amigo de Sakurai (lo más probable).

O segundo, ese chico rubio era en realidad el novio de Sakurai (aún más probable).

Vamos, que después de tremendo rechazo que le dio debía haber una razón.

¿No? ¿Verdad?

Y eso le lleva a más preguntas, en el hipotético caso de que fuera su amigo, a lo mejor en realidad Sakurai tenía una novia (u otro novio). Y si, por alguna razón, era un delincuente buscado por todo el país.

Descartó toda esa paranoia al instante.

Era más que obvio que su Sakurai no podría hacer ese tipo de cosas. _Era un ángel._

Así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba, decidió hablar con ese chico. Algo de información podría darle.

—Hola.

Kise miró a todas partes antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando a él. O sea, su platónico acaba de hablarle... ¡A él!

—H-hola —tembló cual gelatina al pronunciar aquella palabra que, aunque fuera insignificante; significa un gran avance para su pobre corazón.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ku-

—Lo sé —el de ojos celestes lo observó extrañado—, quiero decir. Es obvio.

Impresionante fue que no se hubiera trabado al hablar.

Y Kuroko tenía en mente que de alguna manera ese chico no era lo que aparentaba ser. Para nada

* * *

—¡Momoi! ¡Despierta!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Yo no fui, en serio que yo no lo maté!

La chica se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor algo desconcertada.

Ambos chicos sentados a su lado la observaron impactados. Su amiga sí que debía empezar a controlar sus horas de sueño.

—Momoi, aprende a comportarte —tras lo dicho por Midorima, la chica bufó—. Y te estábamos diciendo que vayas a buscar a Kise.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? Si necesitan un tiempo para besuquearse solo díganlo.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que no debían dejar que durmiera cuando no es su horario. Su humor cambiaba al completo.

Y el de gafas se sonrojó al máximo, pero lo ignoró con un "Q-qué cosas dices, i-idiota".

Kazunari en cambio no prestaba atención a la pequeña conversación entre esos dos, estaba más ocupado mirando con disimulo —para nada, la verdad— a Kagami.

Si hasta se le caía la baba por solo verlo recoger servilletas del suelo.

Claro que, Midorima sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo hacia el pelirrojo. Y tenía claro que no debía hacerse ilusiones... Pero a veces, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden evitarse.

De repente ambos se metieron en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Shintaro acerca de sus sentimientos, y Takao con su implacable morbo hacia Taiga.

Momoi no tuvo más opción que ir a por el rubio. Y con la mala leche que ocupaba, no dudó en chocarse a propósito con unos cuantos por el camino.

* * *

—Reo, nunca pensé que diría esto pero... Necesito tu ayuda.

A penas y con mucho esfuerzo **Aomine Daiki** pudo formular aquella petición. Mibuchi no cabía en sí de su asombro. Llevaba años esperando por oír aquello.

El día en el cual el moreno al fin supiera que eran una "familia".

Y la familia se ayuda, aún si eran ellos unos completos inadaptados. Y cantantes, que mencionarlo no está de más.

—Oh.

Sin embargo solo eso pudo decir.

Y los nervios carcomían al pobre chico. Reo tenía una idea muy ambigua de lo que significaba la palabra _diversión_ y que sonriera antes de decir lo siguiente, nunca es buena señal:

—Claro que sí, sabes que siempre estoy para ayudar~.

Y obvio que no tenía la menor idea de que todo eso iba por una apuesta con Miyaji. Daiki no quería revelarlo, el _amor verdadero_ (como lo llama la madre de esa banda) era tema serio con Reo. Si intentabas _profanarlo_ no dudes que aplicará su diversión en ti.

Era lo que más temía. Razón por la cual tardó tanto en preguntarle —que solo fueron como unas horas—.

—Gra-gracias —dijo en un susurro de timidez.

Eso le costaría mucho, estaba claro.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Akashi?

—Claro que sí, Chihiro. No seas cobarde.

—No soy un cobarde —habló más alto de lo que debería el chico.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** lo mandó a callar.

Y así es como ambos chicos ahora se miran en silencio.

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí.

—Ahh —suspiró de nuevo el de ojos grises.

Las clases terminaron como hacía una hora... Y el hermano de Akashi vino a recogerlos como era costumbre. Pero dijo algo de que tenía que irse buscar trabajo. La suerte sería que la casa estaría vacía, según el propio Akashi claro.

Los padres de Chihiro estaban descansando en su casa, y no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su amigo en su grandioso plan. Sin embargo, sabía que si no lo acompañaba; todos terminarían mal de una forma u otra. Con otra elección de palabras, debía cuidarlo.

En comparación a su pelirrojo amigo, él era mucho más alto. Cosa que debería darle algo más de ventaja contra cualquiera de su edad…

Pero con Akashi las cosas no funcionaban así, lo supo desde el momento en el que decidió ser su amigo.

—Repítemelo una vez más, ¿qué quieres conseguir con todo esto?

—Quiero que Nijimura se vaya, por eso voy a hacerle la vida imposible —dijo sin más. Como si fuera obvio—. Porque si él sigue aquí, mi hermano cambiará.

Sin pudor alguno, en medio de la sala de estar en casa del pelirrojo, Mayuzumi dijo lo que pensaba:

—Yo pienso que estás celoso.

El refresco que mantenía el susodicho en sus manos terminó en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Akashi lo miró a los ojos ignorando el hecho de que acababa de manchar todo el suelo.

—Lo que escuchaste, estás celoso de que tu hermano al fin tenga pareja. Y esta no sea una mierda.

Y de nuevo, el chico ignoró sus palabras. No podía aceptar tal cosa, _no podía._

— _Chihiro,_ no sé de dónde sacas esas blasfemias pero no estás en lo cierto.

Y tras haber dicho eso, fue a por un trapo para limpiar el desastre.

Mayuzumi suspiró. Una vez más.

Quizás los adultos deban darse cuenta de esas cosas, los niños entrando en la adolescencia son _muy_ problemáticos.

Lo entendía al completo, de primera mano.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** estaba mareada, ahora comenzaba recapacitar sobre el hecho de haber estado hasta las tantas viendo series estadounidenses.

Y ahora hasta ella misma notaba que su humor era del asco.

Oh, pero el encontrar a Kise hablando con uno de sus cantantes favoritos hizo el cambio.

Se asombró, no pudo moverse de su lugar de tan estática que se encontraba. A tan solo unos diez pasos de ellos.

Suerte que su mejor amigo notó su presencia.

—¡Momoi! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con notable preocupación una vez llegó a su lado.

Kuroko los observaba desde su lugar seguro. Y la chica no podía apartar la vista de allí, miraba intercaladamente a ambos muchachos.

—Ki-ki- _chan,_ ese es… ¡Oh, por _Osa Maja_! —de la emoción no notó su falló con las palabras. Menos mal que Midorima no estaba ahí ahora para recriminarla.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé —los susurros de ambos iban en aumento.

No puedes pedirles a este par de _fangirls_ calmarse cuando tienen a la persona de su afecto en frente.

El pobre cantante no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por su mente pasaban demasiadas incógnitas. Sin embargo, algo tenía claro; las personas con las que se relacionaba su Sakurai no entraban en la descripción de normal.

—Oh, joder —exclamó la chica, se olvidó al completo de a lo que venía—. Kise, debemos irnos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió a la defensiva. Ahora ambos estaban cada vez más pegados y Kuroko los seguía mirando, la sensación de que no debía interrumpirlos se instaló en él.

Satsuki le hizo señas para qué se acercara aún más si era posible. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

—Hanamiya nos llamó, quiere vernos —dijo tal cosa como si fuera un augurio del fin del mundo.

—Oh virgen —farfulló. Aquello no traería nada bueno, pensó Ryouta.

Con rapidez ambos chicos se separaron. Pero claro que, esperaban que nadie les hubiera escuchado.

Para su mala suerte, Tetsuya lo había hecho; no por nada se congratulaba por su gran audición. Y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el castaño era de vital importancia para él. Hanamiya fue mencionado varias veces por el chico.

La chica también tenía en mente aprovechar la situación y pedirle un autógrafo al de ojos celestes.

No saldrían de allí hasta que lo tuviera, y no es como si Kise fuera a oponerse.

Oportunidades así no ocurren dos veces, pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** estaba en su hora de descanso. Las cosas en el trabajo no resultaron tan mal, si seguía así conseguiría un ascenso rápido.

Como la tranquilidad al fin llegó pudo pensar en todo.

Él solo estaba ahí por ese trabajo, ya que era estable y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de sus padres. Y lo mejor era que la paga es buena.

Lo principal fue en su momento conseguir piso, tenía claro que buscaba uno para compartir. Prefería tener un lugar para dormir y luego centrarse en un hogar; una vez que tuviera el dinero suficiente como para hacerlo.

Solo que hubo cierta piedras en su camino.

Una de ellas por supuesto era su actual "novio". Por su parte nunca hubiera hecho tal estupidez, pero estaba seguro que el pasar tiempo con esa disfuncional familia le afectó. Y ahora debía sufrir tal calvario, sin embargo, lo peor no era el tener que fingir ser novio de ese chico.

No, claro que no.

Lo insoportable era su hermano menor, y si en algún momento pensó que era un niño adorable y bueno. No quedaba ningún rastro de ello.

Notaba su odio a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero eso no lo haría desistir. Por supuesto que no, y tras haber visto su precaria forma de vivir no los abandonaría hasta que consiga hacerlos cambiar.

Y descubrir de una vez por todas cuales eran esos sentimientos encontrados acerca de ellos.

—Me queda mucho por hacer.

Tras un suspiro, soltó un respingo al escuchar la melodía de su móvil. Mejor si lo mantenía en silencio. No sería de lo mejor que empezara a sonar el _"Space Unicorn"_ por ahí a todo volumen.

" _Oye, tengo un pequeño problema"._

Nada más escuchar aquello al contestar no era buena señal.

—Mocoso, tienes suerte de que este sea mi descanso.

" _Ya, ya, lo que sea. Solo ven"._

—No creas que puedes darme ordenes —la ira acumulada crecía. El chico al otro lado de la línea no dijo nada—. ¡A qué esperas, dime dónde estás!

" _¡No me grites! ¡Eso estoy buscando! Mierda"._

La paciencia no era algo que ambos tuvieran en demasía.

* * *

—Takao, tengo que irme. No puedo esperarlos.

—Shin- _chan_ , ahora te haces el importante —habló el más bajo con algo de resentimiento. Kagami no salía de la cocina y se estaba impacientando.

—No jodas, _Bakao_. Le prometí algo a…

—¿A quién? —ahora el resentimiento iba para su amigo.

Ciertas cosas debían de quedarse claras. Sobre todo esos celos que no debían aparecer.

Y Shintaro no estaba para cooperar en aquellas escenas, su ira hacia su amigo aumentaba. No podía obviar esas cosas, menos aún dejar que Kazunari hiciera lo que se le pegaba la gana con respecto a él.

—Takao, voy a irme. Diles a los demás que tuve un problema.

Y sin más se levantó. Con la dignidad que le quedaba salió del establecimiento.

Dejando a un **Takao Kazunari** enfadado.

Shin- _chan_ era suyo, eso estaba claro. Pero no podía verlo más que un amigo, aquella fijación que tenia con el pelirrojo se lo impedía.

No permitiría que se alejara de él, pensaba mientras bebía su refresco con nerviosismo.

Y ese es el problema. Todo eso le impedía ver al chico su egoísmo.

No quería quedarse sin nada. Y por esa decisión, el de gafas sufría.

* * *

—¡Takao! Ya nos vamos.

Dos personas iban detrás de Momoi, que aparentaba una felicidad enorme.

Una de ellas era obviamente Kise, y la otra no podía ser Midorima. Tanto porque se había ido, como porque el que estaba allí era un enano.

—Vaya, si que te traes buenas compañías —silbó impresionado.

—Digamos que tenía curiosidad, y tiempo libre —se excusó Tetsuya.

—No hay problema… Por cierto, Shin- _chan_ se fue. Tenía planes.

Los reproches por parte de los súper mejores amigos no se hicieron de esperar, el de cabellos verdes no había mencionado nada al respecto.

—Lo que sea, debemos ir con la diva.

Y emprendió el camino a la salida.

Kuroko escuchó los cuchicheos de sus prácticamente nuevos amigos. Parecía ser que aquel comportamiento no era normal en el azabache.

Y tanto que él se reprochaba también por seguir con ellos, en realidad sí que tenía trabajo por hacer. Estaba seguro que una vez que volviera, Reo lo decapitaría.

O quién sabe, los castigos de su _mami_ nunca incluían buenos momentos de amor y comprensión. Aunque Mibuchi negara todo eso.

Por delante, el rubio no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Pasaría todo el día junto a su amor platónico, y mejor aún, se estaban llevando bien.

Le costaba el aguantarse sus grititos. Incluso consiguió autógrafos con dedicatorias.

Imayoshi se despidió de ellos una vez estuvieron fuera (el jefe también estaba por ahí arreglando unos carteles), extrañado por la nueva persona junto a sus chicos.

* * *

¡Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo!

Perdón por el retraso, pero no se puede parar a la enfermedad cuando llega. Como ahora ya estoy mucho mejor, no habrá más problemas a la hora de publicar los nuevos capítulos.

No tengo mucho que añadir sobre el. Me gustó mucho escribir la parte de Momoi (?) Los comentarios también ya fueron contestados.

Y eso.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡no duden en dejar sus opiniones! ¡Hasta el próximo jueves!

AmeStri.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, algo de OoC, uno que otro error ortográfico que no haya notado, indirectas, cosas homosexuales, etcétera.

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la imagen utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten de la historia!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 _ **Capítulo 8.**_

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** esperaba a su hermanastro en casa, al pobre lo que más le había sorprendido era el hecho de que hubiera aceptado sin quejarse.

Vamos, que el gigantón notaba claramente que a Midorima él no le agradaba para nada. Y eso lo dejó descolocado. No lo recriminaba, claro que no.

Después de todo eso es lo quería, un momento a solas con su querido _amor_.

Justo recordó que se lo pidió antes de la salida, cuando estaba junto a ese chico; Kazunari Takao.

Murasakibara supo desde el principio que aquel chico no era de su merecedor de su afecto, y menos si trataba de interponerse entre él y su querida _zanahoria intelectual_.

Shintaro lo aceptó al instante, mientras él se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas fulminantes al más pequeño. Por eso cuando le preguntó si se sentía bien, casi pego un salto del susto.

—Perdón por el retraso —escuchó un susurro proveniente de la entrada al salón.

Y Atsushi dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos sobre cómo debería deshacerse de un cadáver para pasar a la devoción total por su acompañante.

—No hay problema, Mido- _chin_ —dijo restándole importancia, a fin de cuentas estaba ahí ¿no?

Con un suspiro se desplomó en el sofá al lado del de cabellos morados; cabe recalcar que Midorima no suele mostrar ese tipo de facetas. _A nadie_.

Eso le hizo sentirse algo _especial_.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al preguntar algo de esa índole, solo se mostraba mínimamente preocupado por alguien… Y ese alguien era su madre —por razones obvias—.

Al de gafas también le impresionó el que se haya mostrado de esa manera. No era algo malo, puede que… _Ya esté confiando en él._

—Mi… Amigo… —comenzó no muy seguro, pero luego lo dejó de lado y continuó—: Es un egoísta, y creo que está vez si nos hemos peleado en serio. Pero yo no pienso decirle nada, todo fue su culpa.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos para revolverlos con nerviosismo. Justo cuando ya la velocidad iba en aumento, otra mano lo detuvo. Era Murasakibara.

Se quedó estático, desde su "alucinación" de la vez anterior cada vez que el más alto se le acercaba más de lo necesario, tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—Obviamente. Mido- _chin_ es más inteligente —el aludido no pudo decir nada, seguía con la sensación de las manos de su _hermanastro_ sobre su piel—. Solo que, hazme el favor de no pensar en eso ahora, quiero ver la película que me prometiste.

Y tras eso dicho, lo soltó. Todo aquello lo dijo sin ninguna consideración por el espacio personal. Era claro que su primera reacción sería la de ruborizarse. Y ocultarlo agarrando uno de los cojines más cercanos.

Si Atsushi se dio cuenta de eso, no lo hizo notar. Se incorporó a por la comida (que sino la pizza se enfriaría). Mientras que a su vez, la _zanahoria_ se calmaba.

" _¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso por tan poca cosa? Ni que fuera un acosador o algo por el estilo. Menos aún lo de sonrojarme; me arrepiento de no haber mirado mi horóscopo una vez más hoy"._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** tuvo que explicarle el por qué debía salir justo en su primer día de trabajo a su jefe.

Menos mal que era un blando, y se creyó lo de que su hermana hospitalizada tenía una cirugía de emergencia.

Ah, una mentira de esas pequeñas no le hace daño a nadie.

Pero eso sí, se jodía en Haizaki porque le hacía hacer ese tipo de cosas, tan _inmorales_.

Y a saber lo que quería ese maniático hijo de puta, no es como si tuviera el mejor humor del mundo en ese momento.

Sobre todo una vez llegó a su destino.

 _La comisaría_.

 _¡¿Por qué razón ese mocoso no podía mantenerse quieto?!_

Menos aún cuando los policías le preguntaron por qué estaba allí.

—Ah, entonces usted es Nijimura, necesitamos que pague por la salida de su pareja.

Y el tic volvió a él, como un recordatorio de su estupidez.

—¿Puedo hablar primero con él? —preguntó en tono imperativo, sin ninguna disposición a escuchar un "no".

—Claro, claro, adelante. Hay otras personas allí de igual manera.

Ese no fue un buen augurio para su persona. Ni mucho menos.

Con paso ligero, un tanto ansioso por lo qué su _amorcito_ fuera a contarle siguió al policía por los pasillos y una que otra celda.

Al llegar, tan pronto como le indicó el sitio, él dichoso policía abandonó el lugar. _Mmm._

Y nada más posar su mirada supo el por qué.

 _Claro._

Era obvio, ¿quién querría estar mucho tiempo en compañía de Hanamiya Makoto?

Gruñó por lo bajo, su presencia de por si era molesta; pero lo que más le interesaba en ese momento era... _¿Por qué mierdas Haizaki lo acompañaba?_

De una mirada rápida por los alrededores, encontró a Kise —el niñero de Mayuzumi—, cosa extraña a su parecer junto con otros chicos más. Para ser exacto, una chica de pelo rosa, un chico de cabellos azabaches de no muy buen genio... Y Kuroko.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí:

—¡Nijimura- _san_! —exclamó con sorpresa el rubio, mientras corría a su encuentro.

Se imaginaba que llegaría, Shuzou era el novio del hermano de Akashi. Aunque eso no lo supieran sus amigos.

—Ah, Kise. ¿En qué andas metido? Espero que no estés juntándote con esos —rezongó con los brazos cruzados, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando a ambos chicos tras rejas—.

— _¿Perdona?_ —dijo Hanamiya con clara irritación en la voz.

Nadie venia así sin más a tratarlo de menos, sobre todo si ese alguien era Nijimura Shuzou.

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryou** suspiró, el cansancio llegó. No habría problema con cerrar los ojos unos segundos…

—Sakurai, ¿te apetece pasar por casa de Liu? —la repentina pregunta de su amigo casi lo dejó espantado, pero no por la oferta sino porque estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Ah, eh, ¡sí! —al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se retractó—: Quiero decir, no puedo. Debo ir a comprar materiales para mi nuevo proyecto de la Universidad…

—Está bien, entonces… —le palmeó la espalda como para hacerle sentir mejor. Comprendía a la perfección el dolor de cabeza que causaban las tareas—, recuerda no sobre exigirte.

Ryo le ofreció una sonrisa a cambio, por lo que Kagami se dio por satisfecho.

Y se alejó tras una despedida corta, ya había terminado su turno después de todo.

Taiga se le quedó mirando hasta que éste entró en la sala de empleados, y luego de unos segundos de silencio escuchó como alguien lo llamaba…

—¡Idiota del baloncesto! —se oyó más alto que los anteriores. Él pelirrojo cayó en cuenta al fin que esos gritos provenían de su jefe, escondido debajo de una mesa.

Sin más opción se acercó, arrodillándose para estar a su altura. De un tirón, Imayoshi lo metió dentro junto a él.

Por razones obvias, el lugar estaba oscuro.

—Hace un rato vi al chico ese saliendo de aquí junto a tus amigos —susurró de la nada el mayor. Hizo que de alguna manera Kagami olvidara la oscuridad que se cernía ante él, nunca le gustaron esa clase de sitios, y menos que no pudiera salir por culpa de la mano del otro que no lo soltaba.

—Ohh, espera… ¿Con Kise?

Shoichi elevó las cejas con escepticismo. Como queriendo decir _"¿Acaso me estás jodiendo?"_

—Ya, claro, es obvio —desvió la mirada, y chasqueó la lengua—. Jefe, ese chico es Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿lo conoces? —percibió levemente un asentimiento de su parte—. Y ahora está con Kise, el es un súper fan… Además de que, seguro que ya habrás notado la falta de atención que muestra Sakurai.

—Tengo claro que él debe tener la culpa… Y a saber qué clase de pensamientos tendrá en mente, los famosillos nunca son de fiar.

Kagami no pudo más que darle la razón en aquello. Siempre era lo mismo con esa clase de gente. Y eso que, no podía permitir que alguien intentara corromper a sus seres queridos. Aunque la mayoría de sus sentidos le dijeran que no era amenaza alguna.

Hasta que se demostrara, cualquier cosa es válida.

—Debemos averiguar más sobre ese cantante —tras lo dicho, Imayoshi se enderezó de un salto.

…

Un ruido ensordecedor llenó el lugar. Seguido de una sarta de groserías.

El de gafas se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa.

Por supuesto que sí.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** no se esperaba para nada que Hanamiya los hubiera citado en una comisaría —claro que, no se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera encerrado allí—. Momoi en cambio ya tenía sus sospechas, no por algo era la más inteligente en su grupo de amigos; descontando a Midorima.

Y una vez entraron, la cosa estaba clara. Makoto solo los llamó para el pago de la fianza.

—Si ustedes son unos grandes amigos míos, no podéis negarme esto. Todo es culpa de esos estúpidos policías, es obvio que no han follado en su vida —más claro que el agua era lo difícil que fue para Hanamiya el decir una frase tan… "Leve".

—¿No pudiste habérselo dicho a tu noviecito? —le recriminó Takao, ya sin ninguna gana de reprimir su mal genio—. Y ese de allí también… ¿Quién eres?

La paciencia no era prioridad de ninguno de los dos aludidos. Pero, por primera vez, Haizaki hizo caso de las innumerables reprimendas de Nijimura sobre su temperamento (a pesar de que no haya mucha diferencia entre ambos) y se le quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada al respecto.

Fue la diva él tomó la palabra.

—Kazu, vieja, no incordies a los demás con tu humor de puta.

Kise ahogó una risa. Satsuki solo pudo atinar a alejarse lo más posible y reír a gusto.

—Vaya, realmente no esperaba encontrarme contigo… —se escuchó decir algo a Kuroko por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

—Uoh, Kuroko, reconsiderarás el sacarnos de aquí ¿no? Vamos, sé que lo deseas —extendió los brazos a ambos lados, con una sonrisa cínica.

Shougo miró con curiosidad al chico allí en frente.

—La verdad es que no.

Hanamiya bufó en descontento, quizás debería probar otra táctica. A ese paso sería el único sin poder salir, el de pelo gris ya tenía asegurada la salida según mencionó antes.

—Y entonces, es alguno de estos tú nueva… —los observó con detenimiento. Los amigos de Sakurai pasaban a ser los suyos por ley, de algo el dicho de "los amigos de mi amigo son mis amigos", o algo por el estilo. Esas cosas no le interesaban. Era obvio que el único con amor hacia cantantes de rock era la rubia.

Solo que no creía que fuera a dar un paso en dirección prohibida.

—Hanamiya, creo que debemos mantenernos como siempre —el de ojos celestes hizo una pausa dramática, con algunos movimientos de brazo y todo—. Sin dirigirnos las palabra.

En eso la puerta del pasillo se abrió, y entró por ella un chico que parecía estar igual de enfadado que Takao.

Ryouta fue el primero en salir a su encuentro, cosa extraña para los demás. Sin embargo, Kuroko que es un gran observador notó como en unos segundos la cara de Makoto pasaba de horror puro a desprecio infinito.

—Creo que he sido lo suficiente claro, _Haizaki._

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes. En cambio, Makoto estaba por saltar a por el otro de no ser por las rejas que los separaban. Y también por el claro menosprecio del otro hacia su persona.

—Fueron solo unos altercados de menor grado, Nijimura…

—Eso no fue lo que dijo el policía —y tras eso, agarró a Kise de los hombros alejándolo lo máximo de todos los demás—. ¡Como se te ocurre el seguirle el juego a ese! —gritó refiriéndose a Hanamiya—. ¡Tienes idea de que acabas de estar por dejar hospitalizado a un tipo! ¡ _Haizaki_ , te dije que debías encontrar trabajo, no destruirlo todo! Además de los daños al centro…

Al rubio casi lo dejan sordo los gritos del mayor, trató de no demostrarlo mucho. Se sentía algo idiota por ser el único alejado de los demás; podía ver sus caras de sorpresa también.

—Y Kise, debes tener mejor la conciencia para elegirte unas mejores compañías —eso hizo que tanto Kazunari como Satsuki fruncieran el seño, ellos no eran mala influencia…

 _A veces._

—¿Lo dices por Hanamiya? —preguntó sin censura alguna.

Un gruñido por parte del aludido, raro. Lo normal sería que se pusiera a gritar como una fiera a cualquiera que dijera cosas sobre él.

—Claro, claro. Es obvio, no sé cómo lo conoces ni por qué pero espero que te mantengas alejado —soltó a Ryouta de su agarre y se dirigió a su _querido novio_ —. Vamos, terminaremos de hablar en casa.

Luego de unas miradas hostiles entre Shuzou y la diva, se fueron.

No querían ni imaginar qué clase de cosas "hablarían". A parte de qué aún no tenían muy claro que fue lo que pasó.

Además, el ver al insuperable Shougo a punto de orinarse encima por solo unas palabras del pelinegro… Era impresionante.

Incluso el cómo calló a Makoto, conocido como indomable.

Joder, Nijimura Shuzou era alguien que temer.

Una risa histérica salió de los labios del único encerrado que quedaba.

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** contempló su guitarra e intentó ejecutar algún acorde pero por más que lo trataba sus dedos no le hacían caso, su mente vagaba por cualquier cosa… En este caso, en un alguien. Aún no se convencía de si debía hacerlo o no.

Decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño primero.

Una vez el rubio desapareció de la sala de ensayos, llegó Kuroko. Y ya sin ganas de andar elegante, se tumbó sin delicadeza en el sofá más cercano. Sus piernas colgaban del reposabrazos, y mantenía ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Kuroko no es que fuera la persona más inteligente del mundo pero no era un idiota de gran calibre como Aomine. De solo pensar en que Sakurai se relacione con personas como Hanamiya le revolvía el estómago. Será que por algo dicen que no puedes elegir a tus amigos, porque vamos; si le hubieran dado a elegir nunca en su vida se hubiera puesto a pensar en los compañeros que tiene en esos momentos.

Rememorando lo ocurrido al final fue que él que tuvo que pagar la fianza de Makoto, con varios chantajes encima, claro. Hay cosas que es mejor que nadie se entere. No tenía idea de cómo le había llegado la información… Pero en ese momento debía pensar en cosas más importantes.

Por ejemplo, el por qué la imagen de Kise no le dejaba en paz.

No podía negar que era un chico atractivo, _solo que no era su tipo_.

Y aún así no dejaba su mente. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo era aquel?

Resignado a no encontrar respuestas a sus propias preguntas quiso dormir un poco.

—¡Tetsu- _chan_! —el grito emocionado de Reo no le permitió cumplir sus fantasías.

Soltó un gruñido de molestia. Obviamente, lo ignoraron al completo.

—¿Pasó algo bueno Reo?

—¡Daiki me pidió ayuda en temas del corazón!

 _Ay no_ , fue lo primero que llegó a sus pensamientos, eso no podía terminar en nada bueno.

—Ah, que bien —dijo sin sentimiento aparente en sus palabras.

Mibuchi hizo un mohín gracioso en sus labios, como si esperara más de su respuesta o porque ya se lo imaginaba.

—Será divertido —y se despidió dando saltitos.

La sensación de que todo terminaría mal se acrecentó en Tetsuya. Y como pudo, llamó al mayor para que se detuviera.

—¡Reo! Hoy pasaron varias cosas y quería pedirte una opinión —al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del aludido, no pudo sino maldecirse por tan mala elección.

Estaba claro que ya no lo dejaría en paz. Bueno, al menos podía devolvérsela al pelinegro de su novio de alguna manera.

 _Chivarse a Reo siempre es efectivo. Da igual la ocasión._

Con una sonrisa maliciosa —marca Mibuchi, claramente—, pasó a contarle todo.

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** soltó el que podría considerarse ya como el suspiro número doscientos en lo que lleva de día.

Koganei lo observaba desde su asiento común en la radio. Su amigo era todo un idiota y el también, por algo podían seguir juntándose sin matarse a golpes.

—Y bien, ¿qué pasó esta vez? —preguntó algo mordaz, ese día no estaba de buen humor (como casi todo el mundo, al parecer). La razón era que unos chicos del tipo "rebelde", creyéndose la gran cosa pensaron que podían intimidar a su novia como si nada.

—Koganei, todo es un asco. No puedo ni librarme de él ni cuando voy al baño —movía frenéticamente sus manos desde su asiento—. ¡Me ha dejado infinidad de cartas de lo más cursis que rozan lo cutre toda la semana! **¡Toda la semana!** —recalcó la frase—. Además de que, no sé cómo pero ha conseguido la dirección de mi apartamento… Eso ya es demasiado. E incluso va a cantarme canciones horteras, dios.

Shinji ante todo lo dicho por su amigo, empezó a descojonarse de la pura risa. No podía evitarlo; la situación se le hacía demasiado absurda, teniendo en cuenta que Kasamatsu siempre fue del tipo que no se alteran —o así lo veía él—.

—Amigo, hijo, _bro_ , lo que tú tienes no es algo normal —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina—. Y dime, es obvio que a ese chico le gustas, ¿no sería más fácil darle una oportunidad? —acomodó su cabeza encima de sus brazos para mirar al más pequeño con esos ojos tan felinos suyos.

Yukio perjura que nunca le daría algo a ese idiota, su política siempre estuvo clara. No le gustan los acosadores, ¿y a quién si? Sobre todo porque es un idiota que se cree la gran cosa solo por ser famoso, pero al que un día todos olvidaran. De nada le servía.

Ese tipo de cosas eran en las que más pensaba el chico, pero… Había algo así como una tentación en ello, y él no es como si fuera un santo.

—Koganei, deberías preocuparte más por tú novia —el aludido elevó una ceja sin entender—. Voy a salir a por una bebida, no hay problema ¿no? No hay más trabajo.

Kasamatsu salió con rapidez de la sala, como cuando a Koganei le dicen que hay descuento en la cafetería de la esquina. Así no hay quien lo pare.

Y el minino se puso a pensar en que había dado en el clavo, era obvio que su querido amigo solo tenía miedo, y esperaba que ese chico no lo fuera a decepcionar.

Bueno, nunca tuvo problemas con que a Yukio le gustaran los hombres, es más, era una gran fuente de bromas en el sentido amistoso.

Pero como tan tranquilo que es, se olvido de sus pensamientos tan rápido como los pensó. Tal como dijo él otro, en ese momento era más importante su querida Mitobe; seguro que ya estaba esperándolo en donde quedaron de verse.

Con energías renovabas, el castaño salió corriendo al encuentro de su amada.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** vivía en un estado de ensimismamiento puro. Mejor para sus amigos, así no aguantaban sus largas charlas pero el problema recaía en que… Quizás aquel amor platónico le llevara una decepción.

Porque el rubio tenía claro que en la vida sí existen cosas imposibles y esa es una de ellas.

Sin embargo, todos sabemos que contra el corazón no se puede ir, hay veces es la que es mejor fantasear con una vida perfecta hecha a tú medida.

Y eso mismo es lo que le pasaba al adolescente.

En tan solo unos días ya habían llegado a establecer algo así como una _amistad_ —al de ojos celestes no le desagradaba la compañía del otro, para nada—. No querría arruinarlo todo yéndose de la lengua, cosa muy difícil teniendo a Momoi como mejor amiga que a la primera oportunidad lo quería echar todo abajo. No con mala intención, sino que…

 _Ella partía ese mismo fin de semana._

Kise no creía estar preparado para algo así, y estaba seguro de que su amiga menos.

Por algo intentaba mostrar su lado fuerte para los demás, aún si por dentro esté peor.

Sin embargo en ese momento lo que más le importaba —aún sintiéndose algo mal por ello—, es la presentación de su grupo favorito. Al día siguiente tendría el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a pensar en ello con la cabeza fría.

Kuroko Tetsuya tan elegante y perfecto como siempre estaba haciendo un _cover_ de _"_ _CHiLD-error_ _"_ en esos momentos.

Si Ryouta acercara más su rostro al televisor podría tragárselo y todo. A la vez que tarareaba con emoción aquella canción, ese también era un grupo que le gustaba.

Como si fuera ese sexto sentido que todo súper fanático tiene, se dio cuenta de que su ídolo cargaba algo más que el peso de la fama.

Y quiso, más que en cualquier otro instante, el poder ser la persona con la que pudiera compartir sus pesares.

* * *

 _ **...**_

¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo!

Y pues bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Prácticamente lo escribí mientras dormía... Pero de que hay coherencia, la hay.

¿De qué se conocerán Hanamiya y Nijimura? Porque amigos no son...

Kise es toda una _fangirl_ enamorada de su ídolo favorito, quizás el golpe con la realidad sea mucho más duro... O puede que sigan alimentando sus fantasías.

Esa mención a Fem!Mitobe por allí... Y la pobre Momoi.

Claro que Kuroko tiene más problemas de los que aparenta... ¿Puede que Makoto esté metido en ello?

¡Hasta el próximo jueves! ¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones!

AmeStri.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Adevertencias:**_ AU, OoC, algún que otro error ortográfico que no haya notado, cosas muy homosexuales, entre otros.

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la imagen utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten del _fanfic_!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 _ **Capítulo 9.**_

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** estaba lista para irse. Bueno, no de forma psicológica.

Vamos, nadie en su sano juicio podría alegrarse de salir el país sin que ni siquiera se lo hubieran consultado antes.

Quizás si a Hanamiya… Pero sus razones obviamente no son legales.

Un chico como ese, tratos de los buenos es claro que no tendrá.

Todos reunidos esperando a que el momento llegara, Kise se sentía del asco. Y Momoi sonreía, y sí, su sonrisa era de lo más falsa. No quedaba claro si Takao y Midorima se ignoraban o competían sobre cuál de los dos aguantaba más tiempo sin mirarse.

Él único que no pintaba nada allí era Kagami.

Sí, mejores amigos de toda la vida. Pero no podían superar una simple riña. Ni por el bien de su amiga.

—Me tienen hartos.

Los aludidos miraron con sorpresa al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? —soltaron al unísono todos menos la chica. No era como si se esperaran que el más tranquilo (patrañas) fuera a montar una bronca allí.

—Ustedes. Me. Tienen. Harto. —Recalcó con calma cada palabra, y con un suspiro se alejó. Llevándose consigo a Satsuki, su partida ya era lo suficiente malo para ella.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista, Ryouta se desplomó en un asiento cercano a lo que parecía ser una cafetería. Según dicta su memoria, la madre de su mejor amiga fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Y él la había cagado.

—Se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo —susurró. Pasó sus manos por el cabello.

Eso no debería ser nada, podrían seguir escribiéndose y… No. Ya no sería lo mismo.

Momoi misma lo había dicho no tenía claro cuando volvería o si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Las dos últimas semanas la pasaron haciendo todas las cosas que ellas deseaba para que no pensara tanto en ello. Pero, quizás haya tenido el efecto contrario… Era obvio que ya no estaría.

El rubio quería gritar. Pero ni la voz le salía.

—Despedirse de una persona a la que realmente quieres es difícil.

Y sí, seguro que Kagami tenía razón.

Miró un poco a su alrededor, la sensación de haber estado perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos le alertó.

Sus dos amigos que quedaban… Desaparecieron.

Sin embargo no se puso a cavilar mucho eso, era un estúpido y necesitaba aclararlo con su amiga.

* * *

 **Liu Wei** no puede evitar exclamar algunos quejidos de dolor. Las últimas dos semanas fueron horrorosas, para aquellos que dicen que los chinos nunca se enferman; están equivocados.

O quizás no. Y a lo mejor tengan razón porque de seguro cuando ocurre —cada cinco mil años—, les afecta de sobremanera.

Y eso es lo que le pasó al pobre. Exageraciones aparte.

—Mmm, ¿dónde está Kagami? —se preguntó el chico moviéndose lentamente por su pequeña casa.

Le agradecía por toda la eternidad el que lo hubiera cuidado por todo ese tiempo, por ello también esperaba que lo hubiera avisado cuando se fuera. Porque prácticamente se la pasó viviendo en su casa.

—Vaya, al menos es a la antigua y dejó una nota —silbó al recoger el pedazo de papel pegado en la nevera.

" _Liu, perdona que no te haya despertado. Iré con los demás al aeropuerto. No hace falta que vengas. Aún no estás bien. Descansa. Y no te olvides de tomar el medicamento. También te dejé un poco de sopa"._

Aún no comprendía muy bien la necesidad del pelirrojo de siempre poner frases cortas. De seguro adoraba poner puntos o mierdas así.

—¿Aeropuerto? ¿Para qué? —la iluminación llegó a su pequeña cabecita—. Joder, ¡Momoi!

Y con prisas, medio tropezándose en el camino; fue a darse una ducha de una vez.

Este chico de intercambio desde hace unos dos años se enamoró a primera vista de la pequeña chica de cabellos rosas. No lo negaba, pero tenía claro que no había ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Eso no quita el hecho de que hubieran forjado una amistad, y el no poder despedirse lo desesperaba. Y no porque siguiera enamorado, no, eso ya lo superó. Como todo.

Su mente le daba malas jugadas con todos esos pensamientos indecentes a cerca de su amigo, y la enfermedad no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Kagami Taiga es de esos chicos de ensueño que toda chica que se precie querría; de esos que uno cree que ya no existen, incluyéndose el mismo en ese pensamiento.

Liu no era precisamente un "galán de película", más bien es como "el chino" a secas.

Una vez ya preparado, llamó por teléfono a su querida confidente. Se recostó mejor en su sofá, aún no estaba del todo bien.

— _Fuuukuuui_ —con un aparente cansancio alargó el nombre una vez le contestó al llamado.

" _¿Liu? ¿Ya estás muriéndote? Porque no quiero que lo último que digas sea mi nombre; me sentiría más asqueada de lo normal"._

—No sabes cómo de bien me hace sentir eso —con monotonía se quejó—. Fukui, quiero que vengas a buscarme.

Un suspiro por parte de la chica antes de continuar la conversación.

" _¿De nuevo? Tienes suerte de que esté por ahí cerca, no eres el único paquete hoy"._

Una risa empalagosa se escuchó salir del contacto, pero esa no era la risa de su amiga. Obviamente que no, la de Fukui era un completo horror para los oídos.

—Señorita misericordiosa, espero que no quiera meterlo bajo sus redes —hubo burla en las palabras del asiático.

" _¡No me jodas! Estoy en medio del tráfico, en un rato llego"._

Y colgó, esa chica nunca cambiaría. Por algo se hicieron amigos, ¿no?

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo con más calma y seriedad, nunca se consideró alguien bisexual; bueno no es como si nunca se hubiera detenido a pensar que un hombre era atractivo… Hasta ahora. Incluso llegó a cavilar las posibilidades de cuan _sensual_ era Keiko. Y claro, nunca llegaba al puntaje máximo, quizás porque era su amiga.

Pero lo de hombres… Nunca.

Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a analizarlo en profundidad en esos momentos, esos temas son para sentir y los pensamientos vienen después.

Y como si le fuera la vida en ello, corrió a por unas bolsas y comenzó meter los máximos ingredientes que podía en ella.

La idea de ir al aeropuerto estaba descartada, por supuesto. Pero había algo que sí podía hacer.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** al fin pudo dar con su mejor amiga. Y con algo de persuasión convenció a Kagami de que los dejara unos minutos a solas. No es como si fuera a confesarle su amor eterno o algo por el estilo. Pero la mirada de Momoi solo denotaba tristeza, esa misma tristeza que ellos querían evitar.

—Lo siento.

Ella solo siguió mirándole con esos grandes ojos que tenía.

—Quizás haya estado demasiado preocupado por mí mismo y no me haya dado cuenta de que en realidad lo estabas pasando mal. En serio, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero demasiado. No puedo perdo-

—Tranquilo —dijo con una sonrisa al notar que le chico estaba por quebrarse en llanto.

Y el rubio bajó la vista al suelo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Satsuki desaparecería hasta quién sabe cuánto. No volverían a compartir el almuerzo, salir por las mañanas a molestar a Midorima, cocinar juntos, ver películas, disfrutar de la misma música…

No pudo evitarlo más, en un rápido movimiento estrechó en brazos a la chica, que respondió de igual manera.

 _Esto no puede ser realmente una despedida._

—Hey, rubia —susurró con felicidad, al fin—. No te vayas a muchas fiestas sin mí.

—Me será muy difícil resistirme —la abrazó con más fuerza aún si es posible.

Era reconfortante, ya no había dudas de lo fuerte que era su amistad.

Momoi ya no sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho. Quedó todo en el pasado.

El de ojos dorados se limitó a ponerse en "modo cachorrito" y buscaba mimos.

De pronto las risas inundaron el lugar. Menos mal que por aquella zona no estaba el ajetreo de los pasajeros.

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** con su impresionante entusiasmo mañanero abrió la tienda de sus padres en un santiamén, ya todo se encontraba en su lugar.

Bueno, todo menos Kotarou.

Ese chico terminaría dándole más sustos que su propio perro. La verdad es que no captaba muy bien aún el cómo comenzaron su amistad.

Todo en parte fue por ser vecinos, desde ese día de invierno en el cual se mudó al piso de enfrente.

Ogiwara siempre envidió la gran energía que tenía por aquella época el rubio, mientras que a él apenas le dejaban salir a pillar un poco de aire.

Pero desde ese momento ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Porque claro que el minino raro ese se percató de su situación y no dudo en invitarlo a una aventura.

Aventura que aún seguía vigente para su felicidad.

—¡ _Ogi_! —el castaño se sobresaltó por aquel nuevo mote, más no dijo nada—. Podrías hacerle un favor a tu queridísimo buen amigo, ¡di que sí!

Hizo su táctica infalible. Su perfecta y adorable cara de gatito abandonado. El otro no pudo evitarlo, nunca conseguiría ganarle en algo así.

Y ya derrotado asintió:

—Vamos, dímelo —con un brazo le acarició la cabeza, y esperó con paciencia la respuesta.

—Verás… Recuerdas eso y aquello, que pasó en medio de esto y lo otro…

—No —si le dejaba continuar de esa manera, nunca saldrían de ese bucle. Y con una mirada insistente consiguió que el rubio hablara del tema de una vez.

—Hazme el favor de entregar los pedidos de cierta persona hoy —ambos sabían a qué persona se refería.

—Kota, te dije que si tenías algún problema me lo dijeras… Si es un tipo de acoso o…

—¡No! —exclamó, pero se arrepintió al instante de haber levantado la voz y más calmado continuó—: No es nada de eso. Sólo que… Habla demasiado.

Y eso lo descolocó. ¿Kotarou, el que habla hasta por los codos quejándose de que alguien habla más que él? Eso es para enmarcarlo, o más bien para asustarse e huir del país. Nada bueno saldría de aquello.

—Espera… ¿En serio? —su amigo asintió cohibido, y con un suspiro de resignación el castaño aceptó.

Aunque a cambio le exigió al bueno de Hayama que por más que pasara la chica más despampanante del mundo no le regalara nada de la tienda. Nada.

Ya tuvo malas experiencias por dejarlo a cargo una vez.

—Pero si no fue mi culpa —recriminó sonriente, para él era un buen recuerdo.

—Prácticamente quisiste venderte —Ogiwara no pudo evitar contraatacar—, y luego resultó que esa chica tenia novio.

—Detalles. Parecía muy tímida, no dijo ni una palabra.

—A lo mejor y porque eras tú —por más que intentara molestar al rubio con ese tipo de comentarios nunca lo lograba; ese chico nunca se enfada.

—Lo que sea, no puedo creer que saliera con un chico así, ahh, creo que se llamaba Rin…

Su amigo ya estaba perdido en sus delirios, la chica en cuestión era demasiado para él. Demasiado perfecta como para ser real.

Y Shigehiro no pudo decir nada más, no porque no tuviera un argumento sino que no valía la pena decirle que tanto el novio de esa chica como él, eran iguales en todo sentido.

Con lo felino se nace, dicen.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** llegó a tiempo a su segunda primera cita junto a su amor por una apuesta.

En lo más recóndito de su ser se estaba arrepintiendo, sobre todo porque Kasamatsu resultó ser más agradable de lo que se veía en un principio. Y su físico ni que decir. Como para desmayarse.

—Espero que esta vez no tengas la gran idea de llevarme a un museo de cera.

—Creo que aprendí la lección, no son buenos lugares para citas.

—Eso espero —Yukio se cruzó de brazos aparentando enfado. No quería que se notara lo ansioso que estaba por llegar a ese nuevo sitio.

Si hubiera estado en todos sus cabales, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado esa invitación. Las experiencias dictan que si a la primera no sale bien, a la segunda menos.

Más eso no le impidió estar allí de nuevo. Y se odiaba por aquello. Joder.

—Eh, creo que necesitó ir al baño —se excusó el moreno de la nada, y salió pitando.

El mayor no tuvo tiempo a reclamarle nada. Y solo se quedó allí, ansioso, en ese asiento de primera clase en tren. Alguna cosa buena debía haber.

Mientras tanto el desesperado Daiki solicitaba los servicios de Reo para aconsejarle en su segundo intento.

Una mala elección entre todas las posibles. No podría salir nada bien de aquello.

* * *

 **Fukui Keiko** era resplandeciente en todos los sentidos. Y no solo por ser tan directa o esa sarta de groserías que soltaba cuando el enfado llegaba al máximo. Sino que por ser la hija de los dueños de una Luminotecnia. Sí, muy normal la cosa.

Y ahora en medio de su entrega de pedidos se encontró con el grandullón de su amigo Murasakibara, no dudó en llevarlo una vez que éste le explicó su situación y que necesitaba consejo.

No era una experta en el amor, pero era obvio que si estaba enamorado de su ahora hermanastro las cosas no terminarían para nada bien.

Y luego terminó llevándose también al plasta de su mejor amigo. Al cual casi no vio en dos semanas, el muy jodido ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarle sobre su enfermedad y solo se enteró por parte del pelirrojo.

Al final luego de unas reprimendas y más consejos por parte de Liu terminaron en casa de Kise Ryouta.

A saber. Ella solo seguía las indicaciones del asiático.

—Señora Kise, he traído unos ingredientes para la cena —con voz pausada dijo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con sorpresa la mujer, y con una sonrisa cálida los invitó a pasar a todos.

Keiko quiso negarse porque tenía trabajo pero aquella mirada en la cara de la mujer la hizo validar y cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba sentada junto a Murasakibara en la sala de estar.

Liu por su parte ya se adueñó al completo de la cocina, ese si era su sitio.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** debería empezar a replantearse el mudarse de una buena vez.

Nada bueno provenía de juntarse con esos "fenómenos" que dicen ser una familia. Nunca.

Pero el hecho es claro, Nijimura odia perder más de lo que lo desesperan esos hermanos. El irse significaría una patética derrota antes de que pudiera esforzarse para mejorar la vida de esos ineptos.

Después de aquel altercado con Hanamiya, decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar al idiota de Haizaki en su búsqueda de empleo. Junto con Akashi (luego de recogerlo del colegio).

Mentiría si dijera que todo le fue fácil. El pelirrojo no se quedaba quieto y a cualquiera que pasara por su camino le contaba unas mentiras dignas de película que siempre lo dejaban mal parado. Y luego obviamente que debía de disculparse el mayor.

Al menos Shougo empezó a poner más de su parte. Y justo en ese momento entró a una entrevista, por clara razón los otros dos lo esperaban sentados en las escaleras de fuera del edificio.

—Oye.

—¿Mmm? —musitó Nijimura mirando como pasaba la gente frente suyo.

Akashi quien tampoco pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a las personas, suspiró. Eso alertó un poco al mayor. Ese chico nunca traía nada bueno.

—Espero que no estés tramando nada malo o raro —dijo en voz baja, que Shuzou pudo oír con claridad por la cercanía.

—Debería ser yo quien diga eso, mocoso —farfulló con molestia.

El pequeño niño hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada al suelo con obvias intenciones de ignorarlo.

—Mocoso, eh —se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad—. Tú… ¿Acaso… Estás celoso?

El grito que soltó el pelirrojo debió de escucharse hasta en China, sin exageración.

—¿Qué dices?—gritó una vez más dirigiéndose al amante de los patos—. Porque todos dicen eso…

Susurró eso último más para sí mismo.

—En serio, creo que no hay ninguna razón —intentó sonar calmado y compresivo.

Pero parece que tuvo todo el efecto contrario.

—Dices que no hay ninguna razón… Eres el novio de mi hermano, sé que te lo querrás llevar… Y, y, luego no vendrán a por mí nunca más —las palabras que decía ese pequeño niño calaron muy hondo en Nijimura.

No supo cómo responder a eso.

Pero si había algo que podía hacer.

Nunca soportó ver a alguien sufriendo y ver a Seijuurou exclamando tantas frases que alguien de su edad ni debería pensar… Hizo que la empatía llegara más si era posible.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** y su rutina están como que casados. Ah, una mierda total para él.

Justamente ese día se le ocurrió a todo el mundo faltar, bueno, no podía recriminarlos… Eran adolescentes y él también fue uno. Uno muy travieso la verdad.

Dedicó su mañana a limpiar la fachada del local; con música de locas estadounidenses a todo volumen. Culpa de Liu. Si algo pasaba mejor echarle la culpa a su persona, aún si no estuviera presente.

En medio de su descanso para tomar algo de agua, una voz conocida fue lo que escuchó:

—Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

* * *

Aquí el capítulo nuevo.

Las cosas van a terminan mal, o eso parece. Al menos en algo están de acuerdo todos "nada bueno saldrá de ello".

No tengo mucho tiempo y me muero de sueño, culpa de todo el exceso de tareas de esta semana. Al menos ya tengo un respiro.

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones!

AmeStri.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Adavertencias:**_ AU, OoC, algún error ortográfico que no haya notado, incoherencias, cosas homosexuales, entre otros.

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la imagen utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores.

Sin nada más que añadir, ¡disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

 _ **Incidentes Amorosos**_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** no esperaba volver a escuchar nunca ese tono de voz tan petulante. Y sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo.

—Te has quedado mudo de la impresión, obviamente —al ver que no reaccionaba, aquella persona volvió a hablar.

 _Parece que se ha vuelto más ególatra que antes_ , pensó el de cabellos castaños.

—No creía que volveríamos a vernos —hizo una pausa, como si decir el siguiente nombre fuera algo que requiriera demasiada concentración—, Makoto.

—Yo sé que te alegras de verme —expresó como si fuera la gran cosa, mientras tanto Imayoshi lo miraba escéptico.

—Claro, es obvio que me sentiría honrado de volver a ver mi ex novio; él cual me engañó con nada más que mi compañero de piso mientras aún salíamos —no se molestó en ocultar el rencor en sus palabras.

Hanamiya chistó, sabía que llegarían a eso.

—No es como si tú fueras un santo, salías con un niño de quince años —contraatacó, acto seguido elevó las cejas en señal de desafío.

El mayor suspiró cansado y fue por una escoba que dejó en la entrada, por nada del mundo la dejaría así de sucia como estaba. Aparte de que ponerse a discutir nada más verse nuevo… No era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

—¿Qué quieres Makoto?

—Nada, estoy esperando a alguien —respondió secamente.

La conversación terminó y ninguno de los dos hacia amago como para empezar de nuevo.

Shoichi aún tenía vigente aquel recuerdo; vamos que su forma de actuar tampoco fue la mejor. Acababa de empezar la universidad y terminó enamorándose de un adolescente.

Era todavía un niño. Pero por allí dicen, que contra el amor no se puede hacer nada.

Y eso ocurrió. Fue amor a primera vista, _quizás_.

Pero tan rápido como comenzó, todo se fue a la mierda. Con la traición por parte de Hanamiya al meterse con el compañero de cuarto del de gafas mientras estaba en clases.

Su amistad con Hyuuga nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Debería habérselo imaginado, nunca dio señales de ser alguien muy fiel. A lo mejor lo ignoró por su creciente amor en aquellos momentos.

Aunque ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—Oye —carraspeó incomodo el de cabellos negros y miraba a cualquier lado menos a la persona en frente suyo—. Es tarde y toda la puta, pero, disculpa… _Creo._

Imayoshi no pudo sino mirarle impactado. Era cierto aquello, ¿el gran Hanamiya Makoto disculpándose? No podía creerlo.

Y fue tanta la impresión que empezó a matarse de la risa. Un bufido indignado vino por parte del menor. Hizo una seña como para que le dejara volver a conseguir el suficiente aire para sus pulmones.

—Makoto, eres impresionante —tras eso, el aludido hizo una mueca de asco—. Tal parece que no has cambiado tanto, ah; ahora tengo más cosas en las que preocuparme. Los niños no se cuidan solos.

Con diversión se acercó a Hanamiya que tenia la mirada ida luego la última frase, a lo que aprovechó y revolvió sus cabellos un poco para luego entrar en su cafetería aún sonriendo.

—¿Niños…?

 _Pero…_ Tal como se ve, no tienen ni idea de que fue lo que pasó en la vida del otro en todos esos años.

Y si Imayoshi llegara a enterarse de la amistad de su pequeño ángel con Makoto…

Sin dudarlo que todo se volvería problemático. Demasiado.

Aquello no terminó tan mal del todo.

Justo en eso, una sombra se "abalanzó" contra el ahora pensativo chico.

* * *

—¡Mamá, estamos en casa!

—Es algo obvio, Kise —espetó Midorima acomodándose sus gafas, para luego entrar como si estuviera en su casa.

 **Kise Ryouta** dejó pasar aquello con un bufido y el pelirrojo entró detrás de él. Pero luego de unos segundos el grito (nada masculino) de Midorima los hizo sobresaltarse. Y como era de esperar, corrieron al lugar de donde provenía; la sala de estar.

Al llegar en lo primero que se fijaron fue en el gigante de cabellos morados acostado en el suelo mirando la televisión, a su lado estaba una chica de baja estatura mirándole con reprobación.

Obviamente que el grito de Midorima se debía al encuentro con el de cabellos morados. _Su hermanastro._

—¿Mido- _chin_? —preguntó aun con restos de patatas fritas en la boca. Como si fuera un acto reflejo la chica y Shintaro se acercaron con un pañuelo en manos.

Pero, claro que la chica llegó primero mientras que el de gafas se quedaba a mitad de camino con expresión avergonzada.

Ese sería un buen momento en el cual la risa de Satsuki llegaría a ellos. _Pero no pasó._

Y Takao tampoco estaba, luego de otra pequeña riña que tuvo con el amargado de Midorima, se largó.

El obsesionado con el horóscopo carraspeó.

—Creo que iré a por agua —y se fue. Así sin más.

Nada más se hubo ido, Kise prorrumpió en preguntas. No tenía la menor idea de que hacía esos chicos en su casa.

Kagami decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la cocina. Sería lo mejor.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó claramente la voz de la madre de su amigo diciendo que ella los había invitado a cenar. Sin embargo no tenía signos de haber pasado por la cocina.

Después de todo allí era donde se dirigía y ya se hubieran encontrado.

Al empujar las grandes puertas que daban a la tan esperada cocina, se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver allí.

—¡Liu! —exclamó con sorpresa, el otro se giró perplejo. No esperaba que estuviera allí, o bueno, no tan pronto. En esos momentos estaba impresentable— ¡Qué sorpresa! Oh, espera, estás lleno de comida.

Las palabras de Kagami eran un tanto exageras, solo tenía un poco manchada la mejilla pero aún así se acercó con rapidez agarrando un trapo de la encimera más cercana.

Liu quien aún seguía algo perplejo no dijo nada y esperó con paciencia a que terminara su trabajo de limpieza.

El tacto de las manos ásperas y frías de Kagami por haber estado en el exterior hacía que sintiera escalofríos. Pero, no se aparto.

Es más, se quedó observándole fijamente que estaba seguro de que Kagami empezaría a incomodarse. Solo que no importaba, no podía apartar la vista de tan perfecto ser.

Tan prendados ellos en lo que estaban haciendo que no escucharon el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

Y menos el llamado del dueño de la casa.

Los malentendidos son cosa normal en la adolescencia ¿no?

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** soltó un suspiro por enésima vez, sin intenciones de ocultarlo.

Ver los precios en la carta le producía aquello. Ni trabajando sin descanso durante todo el año en su pequeña radio podría costearse algo así. Los niños ricos eran de temer.

En cambio, Aomine pensaba que esos suspiros eran por aburrimiento. Estaba por decirle que necesitaba ir al baño para llamar con desesperación a Reo por ayuda.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Eh? —el moreno no entendía a lo que se refería.

—Dije qué si ya terminaste de estar por las nubes y pedir tú comida.

—Ah, sí.

Una risa burlona salió de los labios del mayor, ya se sentía algo más calmado luego de eso, después de todo ese no era su lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en uno de esos restaurantes de lujo en los que hasta respirar te costaría dinero. El que su acompañante estuviera tan calmado no ayudaba.

—Oye —llamó su atención Aomine, a lo que dirigió su vista a él—. Eh, ¿ésta es una mejor elección?

Al de mal temperamento le dieron ganas de reírse, aquella timidez repentina no debía ser cierta. Ante todo, Daiki siempre mostraba que era fuerte y con convicción; que justo en ese momento haya mostrado algo de debilidad le resultó… ¿Enternecedor? _Quizás._

—Puede que sí —dijo como toda respuesta, pero le miró de forma burlona mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

Aomine suspiró de alivio, ahora todo estaba más claro. Fijó sus ojos en Kasamatsu, y no pudo despegarlos de ahí.

Aquel chico era encantador… De alguna manera. A pesar de que tuviera un genio de mierda. Peor que el suyo.

Tuvo que forzarse a levantar la vista antes de que arruinara su _segunda primera cita._

Justo en eso notó que unas mesas delante de ellos estaba… _¿Tetsuya?_

El mayor se dio cuenta de su confusión repentina e imitándole siguió su mirada hasta posarla en el mismo lugar.

—¿Hanamiya? —se preguntó en voz alta el chico. A lo que el baterista lo observó de nuevo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí… Bueno, no. O sea, algo por el estilo —se intentó explicar, y se llevó una mano a la nuca como si estuviera oprimido de repente—. Ese es Kuroko, ¿verdad?

 _Tal parecía que sí eran ambos._

Daiki y sus pensamientos eran tan incoherentes; que la imagen de esos dos compartiendo una comida en aquel restaurante solo le sonaba a traición. Y una muy gorda además, eso de meterte con el novio de tu mejor amigo e incluso hacerlo sin tomar alguna precaución…

No quería pensar más en ello.

En cambio Yukio solo tenía en mente la razón por la cual Hanamiya hablaba con Kuroko, no lo veía desde hace años. Pero estaba al tanto de sus andadas, de solo pensar que ahora estaba trabajando… Le daba mala espina, y ahora que tenía algo así como un vínculo con el patán de Aomine no podía permitir que su carrera se arruinara en un instante.

No con Makoto siendo tan jodido como siempre.

—¡Aomine! —exclamó de improvisto—. Te parece si luego vamos a por un helado, yo invito. Así no me sentiré tan mal luego de que tú hayas pagado la comida.

Y con una sonrisa de lo más forzada le agarró la mano que se encontraba en la superficie de la mesa. El chico aún algo ido por lo que presenció, solo atinó a sonrojarse (aunque no es como si se notara mucho). Asintió sonriendo también.

Quizás el hecho de que no estuviera en todos sus cabales hizo que no se diera cuenta de la urgencia en la voz del mayor.

Sin embargo, podían olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Era la primera vez que tenían un roce que durara tanto tiempo.

Y el que la temperatura en el cuerpo de Kasamatsu había subido por ello, _no era una broma._

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** no había siquiera pensado en reunirse a solas con la pareja de su querido Reo. Pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, en esos momentos adoraba el tener poca presencia; gracias a ello era fácil escapar de cualquier paparazzi, aunque un tanto más difícil con conocidos que ya estaban acostumbrados a su persona.

—¿Y? —comenzó la conversación el de cabellos celestes.

—La bebida no está tan mal aquí, ¿eh? —obviamente que Makoto estaba jodiendo al no dar una respuesta clara.

—Bueno, quizás deba llamar a Reo y hablarle sobre cierto incidente en una comisaría.

Ante esa mención, Hanamiya al fin mostró una reacción: _Nerviosismo._

Esa la razón de la reunión entre ellos, luego de que Hanamiya se sintiera confundido al extremo con lo que había dicho su anterior amante, Kuroko lo asustó con una de sus tácticas de _"invisibilidad"_ , y a continuación llegaron a ese elegante lugar.

—Vale, lo que tú digas. Kuroko, creo que estamos a mano —aquella medio afirmación burlesca puso de sobre aviso al cantante.

Hanamiya guardaba información. Y sabía que iba a soltar parte de ella en ese momento.

—Creo que a la mayoría de sus fans les encantará ésta historia —carraspeó dándole más énfasis a lo que diría—: Kuroko Tetsuya el cantante prodigio en una relación con un menor de edad. O quizás, "abusando de un menor". Sí, eso tiene más impacto.

Si aquello sorprendió al de ojos celestes, no lo hizo notar.

Hacía apenas unas semanas que consiguió un amigo no famoso y ya lo querían tirar por la borda. Además, no quería meter al pobre rubio en algo así. Tenía un futuro por delante, y una noticia así; daba igual que fuera cierta o no, lo arruinaría todo.

—¿Por qué darías información falsa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo? —esas preguntas fueron como puñales para Makoto, solo que no lo hizo notar—. Hanamiya, ¿no habías dejado el mundillo de la prensa amarillista? ¿Y Reo? ¿Vas a traicionarlo con esto?

Lo de Reo fue lo más doloroso de todo, pero como siempre Hanamiya hizo como si todo le importara una mierda. Para él, un estudiante de periodismo; el hecho de que Kuroko le recordara su pasado fue un asco.

Se arrepentía. Claro que lo hacía, lo de ser uno de esos paparazzi ya quedaba en el pasado… Hasta hace poco.

Desde ese momento en el que un novato metió la pata y lo dejaron allí encarcelado por culpa suya. También se arrepentía de haber arrastrado a Haizaki con él.

Y si no quería perder a Reo por volver a cometer una estupidez, haría lo que fuera necesario. Aunque eso signifique volver a ello. _Sí, no tiene nada de lógica._

Pero… _Justamente tuvo que ser el jodido Kuroko quien lo descubriera._

—Kuroko, creo que ambos tenemos cosas en común —fue su única respuesta.

Y claro que ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba. Harían un trato.

Si alguno lo incumplía, _ardería Troya._

Daba igual si con ello Hanamiya se cargaba toda la carrera de Reo.

Mientras no lo supiera, todo estaría bien.

Incluso que Tetsuya no pudiera conquistar a Sakurai.

El orgullo puede llegar a ser algo de temer.

—Hanamiya, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Igualmente, Kuroko, igualmente.

 _Empezó la guerra._

Eso le venía bien al cantante, después de todo… Nunca le agradó ese tipo.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** estaba satisfecho. Todos lo estaban.

La comida que preparaba Liu era una delicia para todos los sentidos.

Aún así el gigante morado se dio cuenta de algo. El amigo rubio de Midorima no le había dirigido la palabra al pelirrojo en toda la velada. Algo debió pasar mientras fue a buscarlo.

Incluso el cocinero estrella entre ellos, no daba señales de dar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos extrañamente respetuosos.

—Murasakibara, ¿piensas irte ya? —preguntó con amabilidad la madre de Kise.

Parecía que ya le había tomado cariño. Vamos, quien no lo haría. Era un amor de persona.

—Sí, mi mamá debe estar esperándome —dijo comiendo un poco más de postre, Liu lo había preparado expresamente para él.

Como bien se mencionó antes, _era un amor para cualquiera_.

El chico miró a Midorima con insistencia, a lo que el chico con gafas asintió.

—Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, gracias por todo. Nos vemos —dijo con rapidez para luego levantarse.

Murasakibara lo siguió en silencio, luego de llevarse un poco del postre para el camino. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Muy tierno para todos los presentes.

Cuando hubieron escuchado el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, Keiko suspiró.

—Lo mejor sería que nosotros también nos vayamos —comentó para Liu, el chico asintió algo cohibido al notar la mirada de molestia que le mandaba Kise.

Justo cuando ya estaba por levantarse, la mano del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

—No hay problema en yo también vaya, ¿no?

—Eh…

Se quedó mudo, no se esperaba que Kagami se prácticamente auto invitara a su casa.

Antes de que el chino pudiera decir algo o siquiera pensar en ello, Keiko saltó con una rápida respuesta:

—Claro que no, después de todo seré yo quien vaya a llevarlos, uno más uno menos... No importa.

Kagami sonrió en respuesta.

Keiko tuvo que llevar a rastras al pobre estudiante que aún intentaba procesar el hecho de que pasaría la noche con su (recién descubierto) amor.

Una vez los últimos invitados estuvieron fuera Ryouta suspiró. Su madre lo miró preocupada.

Se lo imaginaba, a penas pasaron unas horas desde que su mejor amiga se fue del país. Estaría cansadísimo.

—Hijo, creo que… Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

Asintió en silencio para luego seguir a su madre por los pasillos hasta llegar a su modesta habitación. Sin darse cuenta fue tropezándose con casi todo lo que se cruzó en su camino.

Sus pensamientos estaban plagados de todos los acontecimientos del día; incluido lo que él consideraba "traición" por parte de su amigo. Nunca le había mencionado algo así como que estuviera saliendo con alguien… Aunque debió habérselo imaginado, esa forma de preocuparse por Liu no era normal.

En el último segundo antes de abrir la puerta; se arrepintió y preguntó a su madre, quien por suerte aún seguía a tan solo unos pasos suyos.

—Mamá, me siento mal… ¿Es normal?

—Pues claro que sí. Lo anormal sería que no sintieras nada.

—Mamá, también me duele el corazón… ¿No soy alguien confiable? A lo mejor por eso nadie me confía nada.

—Deja de decir mentiras, por supuesto que sí eres confiable.

—Quiero llorar, ¿puedo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y rompió en llanto. _Demasiados sentimientos en tan poco tiempo._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuzou** doblaba la ropa sentado en el sofá y de paso veía las noticias de la noche.

Había traído a Haizaki para que también lo hiciera; a duras penas podía pero no había desistido en ello. Ese chico también lograba sorprenderlo de alguna manera.

—¿Y bien? No quisiste decir nada al respecto luego de que salieras de la entrevista.

—Podría decirse que desde las dos hasta las diez estoy ocupado.

Esa era una buena noticia, casi sin pensarlo el mayor en un arranque de alegría revolvió sus cabellos con efusividad. Los insultos por parte del menor no se hicieron de esperar.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

—Solo es un trabajo de medio tiempo, y es en una pizzería rara… No hace falta emocionarse tanto —habló cada vez más bajo con una clara vergüenza.

—Es un buen comienzo, solo que ahora tengo una duda —expresó Nijimura, para posteriormente dejar de lado unos pantalones—, ¿cómo pagabas tus cuentas sin trabajo?

Haizaki hizo una mueca y suspiró resignado, como si supiera de en algún momento debía de contestar aquella pregunta.

—Tenía trabajo, hasta que me despidieron. Una semana después de eso… Tu alquilaste la mitad y bueno… Mis padres también suelen enviarme una paga mensual para mi hermano —se notaba a la perfección que esa última parta la había dicho con rencor.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Estaba claro que había huecos en su historia, se había saltado cosas. Quería preguntar más pero estaba claro que no iba a salir más de Shougo.

Y lo que más le intrigaba de todo era lo del pequeño Akashi. Obviamente no tenían el mismo apellido y…

—Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos sido unos muertos de hambre antes —se quejó de repente el de pelos grises, malinterpretó la expresión pensativa de Nijimura al completo.

Negó la cabeza, divertido. Ese chico sorprendía siempre, no se cansaría de repetirlo.

—Esta conversación la dejaremos pendiente —dijo como única respuesta al menor dirigiendo la vista de forma significativa al cuarto del pelirrojo.

Y como si la iluminación le hubiera llegado de la nada, asintió en comprensión.

Justo en eso la puerta se abrió estruendosamente. Shuzou había creído cerrarla con llave.

Tal parece que se equivocaba.

—Oiga, novio del hermano de Akashi, tengo hambre —dijo el pequeño amigo de Sei.

Eso sí que era ser irrespetuoso.

Cosa que el amante de la buena educación odia.

* * *

 _ **...**_

¡Aquí al fin con el nuevo capítulo!

Bueno, la demora de... ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Cinco? No lo recuerdo bien... Fue porque necesitaba concentrarme en mis exámenes y ni ganas de ponerme a pensar en cómo continuar la historia tenía.

Pero como ahora ya estoy libre de nuevo, ¡continuaré con muchas más ganas que antes!

Y espero no tardar tanto en la publicación de los siguientes capítulos.

Sin ir más lejos espero que el próximo esté listo para el jueves y así volver a mi publicación semanal inicial.

Como sea, sin más molestia me despido.

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones!

AmeStri.


End file.
